Path to Redemption
by Codyknight22
Summary: The Malachite Twins suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the one they only know as blondie. But an unexpected job opportunity gives them a shot at redemption, but what kind? The same coin, but it has two sides. Nothing but mystery remains of the twins future, but they're going to have to figure it out.
1. A Brawl that Ended Them

Path to Redemption Ch. 1: A Brawl That Ended Them

**MALACHITE WINS! I believe that the final results were Malachite: 7, Black Knight: 5. Don't worry, I hope to eventually get around to the Black Knight. So this story takes place after the events of the yellow trailer, and it obviously follows the lovely twins, Melanie and Miltia. **

It was a sad walk back. Both of them had lost, both of them had been humiliated, and both of them had been left alive. A fate that, at the time, seemed worse then death. For the twins, they were fully aware of what a loss such as this meant to their reputation. A loss like this meant that people would begin to doubt you, your prices would be lowered, if not not offered entirely.

Melanie and Miltia were two of the highest priced mercenaries, but it was a fair price for their purpose. Body guards, security, defense, etc. They were good at their job, which meant that they got paid a lot of money. Now, they had suffered one of the worst red marks that they possibly could of. A loss, a failure to protect that idiot Junior, and that probably meant a lowering in pay for every job to follow after.

They finally reached their shared home, and just unlocked it. There was never any concern about the people they beat coming after them, especially given that people only lost to them in hopes of getting to those that they were protecting. Melanie gently pulled off her bladed shoes, and put them up with her white shoe rack. Miltia twirled around her claws one more time, and hung them up on her rack for claws.

The two twins wordlessly sat down at the table, and just looked down at the files for job offers. They had to look at them, and select one to call about. Unfortunately, the odds that the price would remain the same were slim. Miltia opened one up, and saw offers to protect a small time, illegal dust dealer, and tossed it to the side. Dust was not something that the twins ever wished to work with. It caused too many issues.

Melanie took another file, and saw that it was an offer to join a large criminal operation. She threw that away as well. Her and Miltia simply don't _join _anything. Joining implies that you work for a pay, and that work means that they have to do something explicitly illegal. What they did wasn't technically illegal, since they could argue self-defense and that they were unaware of any illegal operations taking place within their employers operation. Simple, yet effective. But joining something, that just wasn't what they needed.

"This is pointless," Miltia said angrily. "We're going to throw out half of these files, and those that are left are going to be cut in pay."

"We still need a job," Melanie protested. "And it's not like we'll be good for much else." Miltia sighed, realizing that her sister was right. "Besides, if we can redeem ourselves our pay will go up."

"Redeem ourselves..." Miltia whispered. "Melanie, I think I know what we should do." Melanie looked over at her, and waited on her response. "Go after that blonde bitch." Melanie shook her head at her sister. The twins colors matched their personalities in many ways. Melanie was willing to think things through, while Miltia would act upon any instincts.

"Our job is about protection," Melanie argued. "Not revenge. I want to get her back, but how would we do that? She didn't even break a sweat going after us. Plus, we only know her as blondie." Miltia sighed, realizing that her sisters cooler head prevailed. "Hm," Melanie said softly.

"What?" Miltia asked. "Do we have a job offer?"

"One that I've never seen," Melanie replied. She slid the file over to Miltia, who looked over it confused.

"The hell?" She asked. "Why would they be interested in us?"

"I don't know," Melanie replied. "But look at the _guaranteed _pay." Miltia lowered her gaze, and choked loudly.

"This is per person?" She asked. Melanie nodded. She generally liked to look at all the specifics before deciding on whether or not to show her sister. "And this is not a specific request," Miltia said, excitement creeping into her voice. Once again, Melanie only replied with a slight nod. "We should go in for the interview."

"But are you sure about the place?" Melanie asked. She knew of the location, and knew of the employer. She also knew her sister, and wasn't sure as to whether or not she would approve.

"Who cares?" Miltia countered. "These are six figure numbers for our services. I think that I can live with dealing with them." Melanie nodded, and looked at their packed suitcases that had been sent ahead of them.

"Guess we're moving out," she stated. "Cause that's another requirement."

"At least we're already packed," Miltia countered. Both of the twins walked to the bedroom, and jumped down on their shared bed. They had made enough money to purchase another one, but they had shared a bed since birth. It wasn't all strange to them. They closed their eyes, and knew that either nightmares or pleasant dreams would greet them. It just depended on what their minds wanted to focus.

_Next Morning_

The two twins were eating their breakfast as fast as possible, trying to get done so they could call in. As soon as they did, Miltia picked up the phone.

"I should take this," Melanie said immediately. "I am the cooler head." Miltia sighed, and tossed the phone over to her sister. Melanie looked over the number, and dialed it in. She waited for an answer, and kept an eye on her excited sister.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Hi," Melanie replied. "We're calling about the job offer."

"We're?" The woman replied in an amused tone. "Who is this second person?"

"My sister, Miltia. I'm Melanie."

"Ah, well you're in luck. We had a cancellation earlier, so there is two spots available."

"Cancellation?" Melanie asked, giving a signal to her sister. Cancellations very rarely meant anything good.

"Yes, they had a family emergency." Melanie lowered her hand, and nodded to her sister. "You should have the location on the files, and we'll supply you with a scroll upon arrival. You will have a mandatory interview, but since you got the file I doubt that you won't get in."

"Thank you," Melanie said. "We'll see you soon." She heard silence on the other end, letting her know to hang up. Miltia was already out the door, her bullhead pass in hand. Melanie pointed over to the suitcases, forcing Miltia to come back. Neither of them were excited about anything other then the pay.

_Job Location_

The two girls stepped out of the bullhead. The bullhead that had been public transportation only took them so far. Luckily, whoever was running their job had arranged for a bullhead to pick them up at the spot that they had been dropped off at. Otherwise, it would of been a long walk.

They walked across the empty location, their nerves starting to build up. Miltia kept her claws poised, and Melanie's knees were tensed to swing. They reached the front at what felt like not soon enough, and opened up the large doors.

They saw a woman and a man waiting for them, both of them with expecting eyes.

"You must be the Malachite Twins," the man greeted. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"As it is a pleasure to meet you," Miltia said.

"But how had you heard of us?" Melanie followed up.

"Please, a pair of twins that are mercenaries are not exactly a common occurrence." Both girls just nodded, realizing that they were the only ones that they had seen. "Come with me to my office and we can discuss this more." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and started to walk. The woman gestured for them to follow, and walked off. Seeing no other option, the twins walked along with them.

Upon arrival at the office, they took two seats that had been setup before they had come in. The man and woman just watched them, and quickly sat down at their chairs.

"I'm not going to pretend that I am unaware of the people that you have worked for," the woman said. "Nor am I going to play along with your act that you know nothing about it. Neither of us will. But, we both know that this is the nature of mercenaries. And that is something that we are greatly interested in."

"Whatever," Miltia said. "We're just here for the job."

"And money," Melanie followed up. The woman and man smiled, and conferred quietly.

"This is why we look for mercenaries," the man finally said. "So long as you have an incentive of pay, you will work for us. Our jobs will not always be clean, nor will they always be easy. Are you two willing to do what we ask?"

"What do you mean by clean?" Miltia asked.

"We don't want to do anything directly against the law," Melanie added in.

"But that is where our position comes in," the woman added in. "Do not worry about the legality of our tasks. Not everyone, nor every business is clean." The twins looked at each other, and started to confer.

"I wasn't expecting this," Melanie whispered. "I don't know if I want to do this."

"But we know of them," Miltia countered. "I think they're telling the truth when they say don't worry about about the legality."

"If you say so," Melanie replied. "But if worst comes to worst, we can take the money and leave Vale."

"Deal," Miltia replied. They had already fled a neighboring kingdom, the law being unable to follow them to Vale. Leaving a newly damaged reputation in Vale should of have been fairly easy. The twins turned to face the others. Melanie crossed her legs, while Miltia crossed her claws on the table.

"We'll take it," Miltia said.

"But only if your promise rings true," Melanie added in.

"Wonderful," the woman said. "One question, how old are you two?"

"17," they said in unison.

"Hm," the man said. He placed his hand on his chin, and started to rub slowly. "How interesting." He slid over some paper work, and gestured for them to fill it out.

"You are required to finalize the deal so there's no payment issues," the woman explained. "We wouldn't want a big hassle, would we?"

"No ma'am," they replied in unison. They slid the papers back, and the two of them went over them.

"Wonderful," the man said. He stretched out his hand, and shook with the twins. "My name is Professor Ozpin, welcome to Beacon."

**End: BOOM! Starting this off right. The way that I view the twins is exactly how I portrayed them here. Neither good nor bad, neither over the top nor subtle, and not really caring as to what they're doing or who they're working for. They will take the largest sum of money offered to them, and in a twist it happens to take them to being security for Beacon. I'm gonna take some flak for this idea, but I don't care. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Recognition

Path to Redemption Ch. 2: Recognition

**Glad that someone did rip into the concept a bit. So yes, Beacon did indeed hire two mercenaries and ignore the one black mark on their reputation. Despite the fact that the black mark is by direct result of a first year student, in the commentary for RWBY Monty did mention that team RWBY was exceptionally good, including Yang. In terms of the six figure LIEN that they're being paid, lien isn't the same as US dollars. We don't actually really know the conversion from any form of money to the lien used in this story, so I said six figure as a good place to go. Also, key word, GUARANTEED. They sent out files to those with credentials, and the money would be guaranteed for anyone who wanted to accept the job. I understand the concept is a little strange, but both Ozpin and myself have plans. Otherwise, my schedule will go this, then AHR, then this, then CoG until I get this thing a little further in. BIG THING that I didn't mention for a reason on Ch. 1. This story WILL follow canon to start with {initiation and whatnot, with some obvious gaps in plot since the twins will be limited to Beacon}.**

The twins both awoke from their sleep. They had spent the entirety of the previous day setting up their space. This was supposed to be the day that their job began, and that they finally got some job info. They both quickly put on their normal attire, and grabbed their weapons. Miltia carefully scrapped her claws back and forth, while Melanie scratched her heels against each other. They both nodded to each other, and left the room.

The woman from yesterday was already waiting for them.

"Ah good," she said. "You're up. Let us get going." Without waiting for a response, she turned and started to walk away. The twins both ran a bit to catch up, but slowed down their pace to a walk to ensure that they kept even. "My name," the woman started again. "Is Glynda Goodwitch. You will directly report to me, unless Professor Ozpin wishes to work with you. Otherwise, if anyone informs you of anything that goes directly against what I say, you will ignore it." The twins nodded, understanding why this would be something to establish.

"Where are the other security?" Miltia asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you say this to all of us?" Melanie followed up.

"You are the other security," Goodwitch continued. "This school is already very well off, since we train hunters and huntresses. For some reason, Ozpin decided that it would be good to have others who's sole job was to pursue protection. After all, the teachers already have so much to worry about." The twins looked at each other, and then back at Goodwitch. They just nodded. Less security generally equated to more money for them.

"Moving on," Goodwitch continued again. "Today, our first year students should be arriving for initiation. Your job will be to make sure that no fights break out, and ensuring that everyone makes it to Beacon hall. The location is on your scrolls." The twins looked down, and then nodded. "Now, I understand that your styles are meant to compliment each other. But apart from the odd exception, most of our first year students should be easy for each of you to deal with alone. Those that might pose a problem won't be starting fights. I suggest you split up to cover more ground, but it really is up to you. I'll inform you of any students that need to be tracked down."

"Understood," both girls said in unison. Goodwitch walked off, leaving the twins to their own devices. They checked the location where the students would be arriving, and started off towards the front lawn.

_Beacon Front Lawn: Students Arrival_

Melanie pulled off another student from a Faunus, while Miltia leveled her claws at him.

"Don't try anything in the future," Miltia threatened.

"Otherwise, her claws will be much closer," Melanie followed up.

"Yeah right," the boy said cockily. "You can't hurt me." Melanie swung her fist into his stomach, and Miltia kneed him in the face.

"Sure we can," Miltia said.

"What's your name?" Melanie asked, the notes portion of her scroll open.

"Cardin Winchester," the boy replied, straightening out his nose. The twins added it down, and then sent the Faunus and him off.

"These kids sure are eager," Miltia remarked.

"Amazing to think what a different career path does for the patience of people our age," Melanie followed up. They heard a loud explosion, and immediately ran off in that direction.

They skipped to a stop when they reached, where they assumed, was the site of the explosion. They saw a girl in a white combat skirt yelling at a girl in a black and red combat skirt.

"Looks like us, huh?" Miltia remarked.

"Come on," Melanie said. They both walked over to the two girls, just in time to see a girl with a bow approach them.

"It's heiress, actually," she started. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Finally," the girl, presumably Weiss, said. "Some recognition."

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor laws, and questionable business partners," the girl in black finished. The twins both looked at each other, a smile written plain on their faces. They had done business with Mr. Schnee before, and dealt with several people that had done business with the Schnee's. They could very easily solve the controversy over the labor laws and business partner's.

"How dare-," the heiress stuttered. "The nerve of-. Uh." She snatched away a dust vial from the girl in red, and stormed off. The girl in black started to walk off, leaving the girl in red to herself.

"So, uh," she started. "Are you guys new here too?"

"We're just security," Miltia said immediately.

"Get to the assembly hall," Melanie finished off. They both turned around, not wanting to amuse anyone. That simply wasn't their style.

Both twins waited by the assembly hall, pushing in the students that were lagging behind. They had spent another 20 or so minutes breaking up fights, and sending students over to the assembly hall. Those that had tried to put up a fight were easily taken down. So far, everything that Goodwitch had said was holding true. All of the students that had tried to fight them were woefully inadequate fighters in comparison to them. They had been held to one loss in their career as mercenaries. Despite it only being a three year run, they had run 24/7 for 365 {one 366} days a year effectively. Only a few days had been taken off, and most of those were transitioning from job to job. The reason Ozpin had been willing to hire them in spite of their one defeat, was that they needed to defend this school from the same low-level punks that they had been defending for three years.

"Is that everyone?" Miltia asked, looking around for any other signs of students.

"I guess so," Melanie replied. She sent off a message to Goodwitch, asking for a roll count. She received two pictures, forcing her to sigh deeply.

"What?" Miltia asked. Melanie flipped around the pictures, and Miltia let out a disgusted growl.

"Time to find them," Melanie said.

_Beacon Water Fountain_

The twins walked over, and saw the two people they were sent to find. The blonde boy named Jaune Arc, and the same girl in black and red from earlier, Ruby Rose.

"Hey!" Miltia yelled out. The two people looked over to them, and the twins kept walking over to them. "You're supposed to be at the Beacon Assembly Hall."

"Sorry," Ruby said immediately. "We got lost, and I-. Hey, aren't you the same people from earlier."

"We're security," Melanie said in an annoyed tone. "This is our job. You and scraggly should get going."

"Um, we don't know where that is," Jaune said tentatively.

"Ugggh," Militia said.

"Follow us," Melanie added in.

They lead the two lost students into the assembly hall, and sent them inside. Accompanied by some choice words from Miltia, of course. After getting them in, Miltia went off to call in that everyone was there.

"Ruby," someone yelled out. "Over here, I saved you a spot!" Wait, Melanie knew that voice. She traced down the girl in the red hood, and found who had called. Her? What was she doing here.

"What's up?" Miltia asked, noticing the concern on her sister's face.

"The blonde's here," Melanie said immediately.

"What? Where?" Melanie pointed her out, and Miltia narrowed her gaze.

"We have a job to do," Melanie snapped. "Whether or not _she _causes issues is up to her, not us."

"But we can beat her," Miltia argued. "Take off that mark."

"But keep it on at the same time," Melanie countered. "Remember what we always said? Do our job, because our reputation hinges on that." Miltia nodded, her sister's cooler head prevailing over her own. They both received another message, and sighed. Looks like they had to assist in setup at the main hall.

_Main Hall: Night_

Melanie dragged over the last sleeping bag, and sighed. Students had just started to arrive, and her sister had immediately volunteered to keep an eye out for any fights. Which of course, left Melanie to finish getting the sleeping bags setup. She heard talking behind her, forcing her to move.

"Hey, do I know you?" The voice asked. Melanie sighed deeply, recognizing who that voice belonged too.

"You may of have," she replied cryptically. "Do you want to sleep here?" She could sense the girl, no girls, nodding behind her. "Then I'll be on my way." She felt a hand on her shoulder, and then she was spun around. A snarl was placed on her face. Not only was the blonde there, but Ruby {who had already succeeded in taking up her time twice} was also present. She flicked her boot down to the ground, a sharp ring signaling the blade that rested in it's heel.

"Don't touch the security," she said in a _highly _warning tone.

"I do know you," the blonde said softly.

"Back off blondie," Melanie said, pushing her hand off her shoulder. "Because I just got this job, I don't want to be fired."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked. "Other then security. Yang, can you tell me?" _So Yang's her name, _Melanie thought. _At least I can stop referring to her as blondie. _

"None of your concern," Melanie said, flashing a glare at Ruby. "I'm security, and that's all you have to know." She stormed off, determined to get away from the two people that were on her nerves.

She found her sister quickly, and both of them checked for any absent students. After hearing nothing, they returned to their quarters.

"I talked with the blonde," Melanie said. Miltia stopped taking off her claws, and then looked over to Melanie.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I told her to back off and take the sleeping bag," Melanie replied. "She's with Ruby too."

"Ugggh," Miltia groaned. "Those two would stick together."

"Listen, we have to do good on this job if we want to be back to regularity of six figure numbers." Miltia nodded, and hung up her claws. She jumped into her bed, and shut off her light.

"Night Melanie."

"Night Miltia."

_Ozpin's Office_

"Are you sure that hiring these two is the best idea? We have confirmation that her and Ms. Xiao Long have history."

"History is just that, Glynda. History. I trust them to be professional enough to do their jobs without any issues. With no one to apply for them, and no reason for them to apply, this was the only way we could get them under our control. I see potential in them, as much as with any of our accepted students. So long as we stick to the plans, we'll have essentially two students, but they will be operating outside of the rules of a student."

**End: Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Initiation Guardians

Path to Redemption Ch. 3: Initiation Guardians

**So one question that I can't answer... But, shoutout to Melanie Malachite for following this story. Also, you guys are incredible for following me through my stories because this one has already hit 10 followers. And, I already have a cover for this story {no lies, it's some picture I found on the internet}.**

Melanie and Miltia pulled another kid off of a Faunus, and glared angrily at him.

"If we catch you again," Miltia threatened.

"We're going to use our weapons," Melanie finished. The boy started to move forward, but the twins quickly raised up their weapons. The boy made the smart decision, and ran off.

"Thank you," the Faunus said gratefully.

"Whatever," Miltia started.

"It's our job," Melanie explained.

"Either way," the Faunus continued. "Can I get your names?"

"You'll learn them eventually," Miltia said.

"We have other jobs to do," Melanie continued. They both left the Faunus standing there, watching them leave.

"This is boring," Miltia complained. "All we do is stop bully boys from getting into fights."

"At least it's a job," Melanie countered. "It's an easy six figure payday, and it's a chance to get our reputation back on track." Miltia silently cursed under her breath, while Melanie continued to look forward. Both twins heard a ping, and they checked their scrolls.

_Ensure that all students in the locker rooms can get to Beacon Cliffs without any issues._

It was from Goodwitch, of course. They just started on the path, hoping that it was going to be an argument free trip to the locker room.

_Beacon Locker Room_

The twins opened up the door, and inspected the scene. They could identify Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Jaune. By memory they could identify Pyrrha Nikos, start student of Sanctum. Now they really hoped that they wouldn't get into an argument.

"Ahem," Miltia said, clearing her throat loudly. "We're assuming that all of you know where Beacon Cliffs are?"

"Why would you need to tell us that?" Weiss asked.

"Because we're not students here," Melanie said impatiently. "So it's our job to keep you on the right path."

"Staff?" Weiss asked, amusement taking over her face.

"Yes, we're security," Miltia continued. "Now, do you know where Beacon Cliffs is or not?"

"How do the teams work?" Weiss suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Melanie said impatiently. "Our job is to stop fights, and guide those of you that are lost. Nothing in our job description ever pointed towards knowing what we're sending you towards." Weiss gave some sort of prissy look, but the twins still hadn't received their answer.

"Alright," Miltia finally said, scraping her claws against each other. "Do you know where to go or not?"

"What is that, a threat?" Weiss cried out haughtily. Melanie jumped forward, and swung her boot down into the bench next to Weiss.

"Consider that a threat," Melanie said in a low voice. "Now, we don't know anything more then you, unless you don't know how to get to Beacon Cliffs. If you don't, then we'll guide you. Otherwise, we'll be on our way."

"I know where to go," Weiss said annoyedly.

"Good," Miltia finished up. "Then I'm assuming the rest of you do as well?" Everyone but Yang nodded. Miltia walked right up to the brawler, and stopped just before her bust. "What about you, _blondie_?" She asked harshly. "Do you know where to go, or are you just trying to make a point with us?"

"I just find it amusing that you're threatening us," Yang remarked. "Even though I know how good you are."

"Listen here, blondie," Miltia continued.

"Miltia," Melanie called out. "Get her to answer our question, and then we leave."

"I know where to go," Yang said confidently.

"Next time, answer our question," Melanie said. She gestured for Miltia to follow along, and violently left the area.

"No issues unless she starts them, huh?" Miltia asked.

"It appears that her pride is going to make things a bit more difficult," Melanie remarked. "Come on, let's report in."

_Beacon Cliffs: Ozpin and Goodwitch_

The two of them were monitoring the twins. The time to watch over the other students would come later on in the day, but for now the twins would receive a majority of the attention.

"So they won't be the main issue," Goodwitch said. "It does appear that you are correct, again."

"Yet you continue to doubt me," Ozpin added with a smile. "Yes, mercenaries are wonderful. Very much so full of pride, but they are willing to toss it away for money. I am surprised that Ms. Xiao Long is going to be at the center of these issues."

"You'd be correct in that," a voice came. The two of them looked up, and saw the twins walking straight at them.

"All of the students are on their way," Melanie said boredly. "Even the blonde."

"So you're already making friends," Ozpin said smoothly.

"You know about our past," Miltia said angrily. "You know our history with her. Why even bother hiring us?"

"That's for another time, Ms. Malachite. For now, I need you and your sister to get in position for initiation. You're camera angles will be monitored, but you are not intended to interfere. Only attack the Grimm that attack you, and keep a close eye on the students. This bullhead will get you over to central ruins. Call in when the last of the artifacts is taken."

"You said no interference, right?" Miltia asked. Ozpin nodded. "So if we're about to witness a death, we just let it happen?" Another nod.

"That won't be an issue," Melanie said immediately. "Come on Miltia." She grabbed her sisters arm, and walked into the bullhead.

"No interference, huh?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes," Ozpin sighed. "I hope that the camera's will be enough to discourage anything drastic on their parts."

_Main Ruins: The Twins Hideout_

Miltia shredded another tree branch in anticipation for more students. So far, only a few had actually gotten to the temple. Those that had, didn't notice them. The ones that they had seen, had all been those that they didn't recognize. Either way, Miltia was bored.

Four years ago, the twins had been orphaned. No one wanted to take a pair of twins, when one had an attitude and the other a mind that was naturally more intelligent then most. Especially since they had to be a pair. Melanie had turned down offers since Miltia would of have had to be left behind, and Miltia did the same. Though, more people were willing to take Melanie then Miltia. So they did the only thing that they could. They broke out.

After leaving, they had tried to apply for any schools that offered housing. Signal, Sanctum, anywhere. But since they had no combat experience, everyone turned them down. So they had purchased weapons that matched their attire that had carried over from their home. A pair of claws for Miltia, and a pair of bladed heels for Melanie. It had all worked better then expected, since they already had some unarmed combat experience.

They started to work their way through any miscellaneous job that gave them combat experience. The sums grew larger, and the clients grew stronger. By the end of one year, they had developed a reputation as excellent mercenaries. They had thought about applying for Signal again, but why should they? They had an established clientele, reputation, and strength. Why turn down the sure thing? So they remained as mercenaries, and just grew stronger through that.

But yet, here they were. Finally at what was the end goal for most people there age. Beacon Academy, the end goal for anyone who wanted to become a hunter. But they were unlike most, because they were brought here as mercenaries. That was what they had chosen to become in life, and that was what they would be. I mean, the perks were wonderful. Money, an abandon for the law, shelter, and no rules.

"We got another two," Melanie called out. "Ohoho, look who showed up." Miltia picked up her scroll, and zoomed in on the site.

"We've got the blondie and some girl in black," Miltia remarked. "Hey, I know that girl." Melanie took another look, and shook her head.

"Of course you do," she remarked. "We saw her on the first day."

"No, I've seen her before that. Remember that contract we took for the White Fang?" Melanie's eyes widened, and she grinned down at Yang and the girl in black.

"Now we have her in a good spot," Melanie said softly. "Good eye M." They could hear an audible yell, forcing them to pause for a moment. They saw a red and black blur come hurling towards the ground, but it was cut off by another blur slamming into it. They observed as the two of them went slamming into the trees.

"That was odd," Miltia remarked.

"No kidding," Melanie added in. "So much for a boring trip."

_Ozpin and Goodwitch_

"So they remembered about Blake."

"You honestly can't be that surprised. I figured it would only take some time. Though, I am concerned that Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long are a pair. The time will come when they will be in conflict with those two, of that I am positive. However, we must let them work through it."

_Malachite Twins_

They idly watched as the large group of eight ran off from the temple, a smile plastered cleanly on their faces. Up until that point, they had only seen the occasional sign of people running by. Now, they had just watched eight people almost be killed by a Nevermore and Death Stalker. If only they had popcorn, it would all be ideal.

"Now what?" Miltia asked. They heard a loud hiss beneath them, forcing an audible sigh. A large King Taijitu was curled up underneath them, waiting on them to jump down.

"Now that," Melanie replied. "Only kill Grimm that threaten us, right?" Miltia smiled, enjoying where her sister was going. Melanie jumped down onto the white head, and used the blades from her heels to latch onto it's head. She brought around her shoe into the side of it's head, and then gained her balance.

Miltia jumped down from her spot, and hooked her claws into the neck of the head. She started to climb up, getting an audible hiss as she went. The head slammed into a nearby tree, nearly flinging her off. Perhaps they had been a little bit too hasty in jumping down.

Melanie slowly made her way up to the top of the Taijitu's head, trying to get to the point that her and Miltia discussed. She finally reached the top of it's head, and looked down at it's eyes. She lifted up her shoe, and brought the blade into the left eye of the white head. It screamed out in pain, earning a smile from Melanie.

Miltia finally got up to the head, and she slammed her blades into the black heads eyes. She looked over at her sister, and nodded. Both of them shakily stood up, and bent their knees. They jumped over to the other's head, and then swung around their blades into the necks of the others head. Both of them felt the heads separating from the rest of the Taijitu, and they took a calm landing on the ground. Both sides of the Taijitu fell over, dead.

"And there's our action," Miltia said, blood lust reaching her eyes.

"And there's our practice," Melanie added in. They climbed back up their tree, and prayed for more Grimm to come their way.

_Ozpin and Goodwitch_

"Killing that Taijitu was completely unnecessary."

"Perhaps for our other instructors, but for our other plans with these two it was necessary. They're skill has already improved from losing to Yang. A little less arrogant, and a little more together. Yes, our plans will work beautifully with them."

**End: Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is massively appreciated.**


	4. What Comes Next

Path to Redemption Ch. 4: What Comes Next

**Okay, so something I decided to do. On Twitter, I will tweet out some rough dialogue exerts from the next portion of this story, CoG, AHR, and some potential future projects. If anyone is interested in getting those daily teasings, I'm Codyknight22 on twitter .. com. Otherwise, nothing to really address here so let's get going.**

Melanie and Miltia ushered in the last of the students, and closed the doors. No one was left outside, leaving the students to their team assignments. After they had dealt with the Taijitu, they hadn't had to deal with any other Grimm. They witnessed the last of the pieces being taken, and the death of several students. All that was left was to get the teams into the team sorting.

They stood outside of the doors, and kept an eye out for anything. Then again, what the hell would get this far? They were in the heart of Beacon Academy, surrounded by staff, nothing was getting to them. But, they would wait.

Despite how quickly the twins acted upon action, their patience was held in extraordinary quantities. They waited until _after _the blonde had dispatched with all of the other security. They could wait on a train car to come to their point of attack for hours. Nothing about them could ever be called impatient.

Before the ceremony ended, they saw a message pop up on their scrolls.

_Get to Professor Ozpin's Office, now._

They both looked at each other, and shrugged. If Ozpin wanted to see them, it was probably to discuss something like pay or what they did with the Taijitu. They couldn't think anything of this event.

_Ozpin's Office_

The door opened up slowly, and the twins slowly looked in. Ozpin wasn't present during this time, making them assume that he was still trying to exit the assembly hall. They patiently took a seat, but kept a close eye on the files. They searched for anything that would pertain to them, anything that might make them on even playing field. The door silently opened up behind them, causing the twins to sit up straight.

"Ah," a female voice said. "You got my message." Both twins craned their heads back, and watched the careful walk of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Professor Goodwitch," Miltia started. "We weren't expecting you."

"We were expecting Professor Ozpin," Melanie finished. "Is this a meeting with you."

"No, I'm present too," a male voice added in. Goodwitch circled around to the other side of the desk, and Professor Ozpin came within view of the twins. "A good first few days for you," Ozpin continued. "Making me positive that you were the right hire for the security side of things."

"Thank you," the twins said in unison.

"But, are you the right pair for my overall plans?" Ozpin placed his elbows on the desk, and looked at both of the twins carefully. "Do you know why I hired you?" Both twins shook their heads, and then Ozpin stared at them again. "Do you really believe that I would pay security guards the amount of money that I am paying you?"

"I guess not," they said in unison again. They spoke in unison in simple phrases, and they did it more often then they really realized.

"Good," Ozpin continued. "So long as we're on the same page. I hired you two, because I saw well established mercenaries. Do you know what differentiates you from every student in Beacon?" Both of the twins shook their heads, afraid to answer just in case they were incorrect. "Every student here will do what they can to be hunters and huntresses, and that means they will only do a select few things. Those that will operate outside of those boundaries, are not the ones that we're looking for. You, are not restricted by anything of that sort. You have the potential to be as good as any of our first year students, including the blonde. Your pay, includes some personal contracts." Now the twins were excited. Personal contracts were what they did best.

"Now," Ozpin continued. "These personal contracts may not necessarily always operate within the boundaries of the law, but I hired you two because I know that this isn't an explicit issue. Do _not _prove me wrong."

"Oh don't worry," Miltia said wickedly.

"The law is not an issue," Melanie continued, the same style of wickedness possessed within her voice.

"Excellent," Ozpin continued. "I need you to visit a low level informant, one that you should be familiar with."

"Junior?" They asked in unison. Junior was the only person that they ever parted ways with, on bad terms.

"Oh, no," Ozpin reassured them. "No, it's someone else. He goes by the tag of the Station." Now the twins remembered. They did personal security for this guy for a few months. He claimed to know everything, and no one could really dispute that. Similar to Junior, just a lot pricier, and with a lot better security.

"On top of all of that," Goodwitch spoke up. "You will be required to get information from him in any possible. We simply need to know if the White Fang are behind the attacks. If he refuses to answer, get a little more creative. You have the full protection of Beacon behind you." The twins smiled wickedly. They were both thinking the same thing. They might be able to do something that they've been preparing for for a long time.

"You should really get going," Ozpin said. "A bonus is in store for a quick finish. The bullhead is waiting for you, ready to go. The pilot is on even terms with us. Do not worry about any issues with him spilling what you've done." The twins stood up, and brushed off their dresses.

"Don't worry about the speed," Miltia started.

"You'll get the information you want," Melanie continued.

"Regardless of how long it takes," they said in unison.

"That is the teamwork that I desired from hiring a pair of mercenary twins," Ozpin mused. "Get going." The twins turned around, and made the walk over to the airship.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Goodwitch asked. "You have given them permission to have an abandon for the law."

"Isn't that we hired them?" Ozpin asked. "To have a pair that wouldn't be restricted by the law? I do not care what they do, so long as they don't tell me they will be the only ones operating outside of the parameters of the law."

_Beacon Front Lawn: Team RWBY_

The girls all celebrated their survival of the induction ceremony. Until, Yang noticed something.

"Hey, isn't that the security?" Yang asked, pointing at the twins walking over to the airships.

"Yup," Ruby said quickly. "I wonder what they're doing."

"I'm betting that they got fired," Weiss contributed. "They probably got caught threatening students." Yang just watched them pile in, noticing the smiles on their faces. _What are they doing? _Yang wondered. It was something that she would follow up on later.

_The Train Station_

No, not an actual train station. The Train Station was just the tacky name that the Station called his bar. Everyone had some sort of cheap name to go along with their bars.

The twins swung open the doors, and started to walk in. They could identify the security, since they were wearing suits covered with times. The security all recognized them, and the grip on their weapons became tighter. Melanie and Miltia just ignored them, and continued to walk to the bar.

They reached a man with black hair and yellow eyes. No, not amber, lightning bolt yellow. His white suit was covered entirely in times, which was not the most flattering thing that a man could wear.

"This bar is mine," he said, continuing to chat up a woman sitting next to him. "I own the whole thing. You could say that I'm kind of a big deal." Melanie gently tapped his shoulder, and he impatiently waved his hand. "Whatever this is, it can wait," he said impatiently. "So like I was saying." He talked on for a moment, but Miltia rested her claw right on his shoulder. The woman immediately got up, and started to walk away. "What the fuck?" He asked. He turned around, and saw the twins. "Oh, come on."

"Nice to see you too," Miltia said.

"I'm not hiring you two again," he said impatiently. "I found a long term solution. Plus, didn't you _lose _your last fight?"

"We're not here for a job," Melanie said quickly.

"We're here for information," Miltia added in.

"Ah, that I can do," the Station added in. "What do you want, and what are you willing to pay?"

"We want to know if the White Fang are behind the dust robberies," Miltia said.

"But we weren't thinking of a money pay," Melanie said, adding in a slight purr to her voice. "We were thinking... Something else." The Station's eyes light up, his mind making a connection that only someone like him could make.

"I like where this is going," he said. He placed his hand on Melanie's chest, only earning a cruel smile from her. He looked at her face, and realized that the smile was the furthest thing from what he had thought would happen. He felt the un-bladed heel of Miltia hit him in the side of the head, while Melanie propped up his unconscious body at the bar.

They could both already see the guards starting to run over to them, guns firing into the air to get the patrons out.

"3," the twins said in unison. Another gun shot rang out, this time Miltia had to deflect the bullet with her claw.

"2," they whispered again. The last of the patrons finally cleared out, leaving them only with those they intended to fight.

"1," they finished. The guards reached them, all of them raising up either pistols or clubs.

"Stand down," one of them commanded.

"Go," they finished. Miltia suddenly took off to her right, and swung her claws into the stomach of one of the guards. She brought around the corpse to directly in front of her, and started to use it to take the bullets.

Melanie jumped to her left, and swung around the blade of her heel into the throat of the closest guard. She flipped around the corpse so that it was blocking any of the bullets that were fired at her. She looked over at her sister, and nodded. They both tossed the corpses forward, and then jumped up into the air.

The guards fired at the corpses for a moment, but that was the only moment that the twins needed. Miltia swung her claws across the faces of two of the guards wielding pistols, and then immediately pivoted to bring her claws through the stomachs of two other guards.

Melanie landed directly on a guard, completely splitting his skull with her bladed heel. She spun around once, and cut through the throat of another. She quickly kicked up another spin, and cut out the throats of three more guards that tried to attack her. She looked over, and saw that her sister had almost taken care of her guards. Melanie decided to waste no more time, and picked up one of the pistols. A quick succession of shots, and then the remaining guards were executed.

The twins smiled, incredibly satisfied with their work. They looked over, and saw that the Station was trying to crawl away.

"Oh don't try that," Miltia said. Melanie fired off two more rounds, cutting though both of his elbows. He screamed in pain, and just looked up, knowing that he was at the mercy of the twins.

"We did lose," Melanie said in a low voice. "But now we have a new job."

"So about that information," Miltia said, casually scraping her claws against each other.

"I-can't-tell you that," he managed. "They'll kill me."

"Fucktard, what do you think we're doing?" Miltia asked.

"So what about it?" Melanie contributed. She placed the blade of her heel on the back of his knee, and started to add in pressure. After a few moments, she laid off the pressure.

"I don't remember," he cried. "Please, I don't remember."

"Let's try and jog your memory," the twins said in unison.

_Either he was a lot tougher then we thought, or he knew nothing._

_Was?_

_You asked for no details. Don't worry though, the Station has been shut down._

**End: So there you go, there's why Ozpin hired the twins. So follow on twitter for any sneak previews { Codyknight22} if you want too. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	5. A Not-So Chance Encounter

Path to Redemption Ch. 5: A Not-So Chance Encounter

**One off chapter for the Few JWLS of Fighters is up. Really, really satisfied with it and I'm definitely excited for the return of RWBY to get that story going again. Now, follow me on twitter for continued previews of the dialogue { Codyknight22} total self promotion. Go read JWLS, cause I like it. But read this chapter first, cause that's why you're here.**

Ozpin watched as his scroll filled with media messages about the demise of the Station. His body had been horribly mutilated, leading authorities to believe that this was either personal, or someone trying to get information.

"How can you just ignore this?" Goodwitch asked angrily.

"It really is quite simple," Ozpin said calmly. "Did they directly confess to us that they killed him?"

"No, but-."

"And is our scroll's channel secure enough that only you, the twins, and myself access too?"

"Yes, but-."

"So therefor, the twins tactics are acceptable in this instance. Isn't that why we hired them?" Goodwitch shook her head, and watched as the airship landed just outside of Beacon.

"What happens when classes start?" Goodwitch asked, turning towards her superior.

"They will have to get in some form of studies if my plan is to work as we hoped," Ozpin said, tapping his fingers together. "I am not sure how we're going to manage it, but we'll have to find a way."

"And what of any future contracts?"

"For now, the twins will rest and prepare to be mobilized at any moment. Tomorrow, we will deal with the issues that only tomorrow can bring."

_The Twins Housing_

The Malachites walked into their room, and both of them entered into the bathroom. They started to strip down, getting rid of their blood crusted clothing. Neither of them had an issue with being in the nude in front of each other. They came out naked, next to each other. Why should they be tempted by anything else?

Miltia placed her claws underneath the sink, and started to run the hot water. She raised up a cloth, and started to wipe it down. Her sister placed her shoes within the shower, and turned on the hot water.

"Of course you're taking the shower," Miltia said jokingly.

"Shutup," Melanie added in. They both cleaned off their weapons, and went to hang them up. They finally picked up their pajamas, and just stared at them. The last gift from their parents, the day before they had died. Miltia had a red night skirt, with white designs in them. Melanie had a white night skirt, with red designs.

They both dragged themselves to their beds, and jumped in. Melanie had the top bunk, while Miltia had the bottom one. The same as was always custom for their family.

"Night M," Miltia said.

"Night M," Melanie repeated.

"See you tomorrow," they replied in unison.

_The Next Day: Ozpin's Office_

The twins knocked on the door, and waited for it to open up. Goodwitch had called them on an important meeting, so they had gotten over as quickly as possible. The door opened up, and they saw Goodwitch waiting on them.

"Ozpin sends his apologies for not being able to make it," she said immediately. "He had to deal with a student issue."

"Why not ask us?" Miltia asked.

"Because this isn't a fighting issue," Goodwitch replied. "Please, step in." The twins followed her instructions, and sat down at one end of Ozpin's desk. Despite the fact that Ozpin wasn't actually present, Goodwitch refused to sit in the chair.

"So what's up?" Melanie asked.

"I just need to ensure a few things," Goodwitch said, tapping something out on her scroll. "First off, what happened here?" She flipped around a crime scene photo of the Station. The twins both made a very convincing gag at the picture, and averted their eyes. "Good. Who is this?" She flipped around a picture of the Station, this time it was completely fine.

"An old boss," Miltia said.

"And recently deceased," Melanie contributed.

"Where is this?" Goodwitch asked, showing an image of the bar.

"Fuck if I know," the twins said in perfect unison.

"It seems as though he might of have known what he was doing after all," Goodwitch muttered. "Now some questions regarding your primary job." She flipped around an image, and studied their reactions carefully. "Will she be any issues?" Goodwitch asked, showing off a picture of Yang.

"So long as she keeps her tongue," Miltia replied.

"Otherwise, our job says we can hurt her," Melanie contributed.

"Close enough," Goodwitch muttered. "What about her?" She flipped around an image of Blake, forcing the twins to adopt a bored look.

"Some former White Fang bitch," Miltia said, scraping her claws back and forth.

"Some former White Fang pussy," Melanie corrected. "She's a kitty cat."

"Why would she be any issues?"

"Okay," Goodwitch said, putting down her scroll. "That'll have to do. Return to your normal duties." The twins stood, and waved goodbye to Goodwitch. _I sincerely hope they're telling the truth, _Goodwitch thought. _Otherwise, we're never going to fully utilize them._

_Beacon Front Lawn: Malachite_

Miltia lowered her claws from one of the students, and kicked him away.

"Stop trying to get lien," she said angrily. "Otherwise, Melanie's going to be the one kicking you."

"And you know how much I'd love to do that," Melanie contributed. The boy finally just ran off, and the twins looked over at the Faunus. It was already the third time they had to save her. "Name?" Melanie asked.

"Velvet," the girl said weakly.

"I hope you're a good student," Melanie said. "Otherwise, you won't last."

"I promise, he caught me off guard."

"Likely story," Miltia said. "Just get back to your dorm." Velvet made the smart decision, and ran back over to her dorm. The twins turned to walk away, but they bumped into someone immediately.

"Watch it," they said in unison. They both looked up, and saw who they had bumped into.

"Oh," Yang said awkwardly. "Hi." The twins just started to walk away, not paying any mind to Yang. "Wait, do you know where my sister is?"

"Sister?" Miltia asked, her interest peaked. "You have a sister?"

"The girl in the red hood," she explained. "You seen her?"

"No," the twins said in unison.

"Why not ask your partner?" Melanie contributed. "Because keeping track of the students isn't our job."

"What is your job then?" Yang asked, confidently striding towards the twins.

"Our job is none of your business," they replied in perfect unison.

"Technically, I'm the main reason you're here. So you're job is my business."

"Keep talking blondie," Miltia said angrily. "We can take force against you."

"Oho, I'm so scared."

"Keep talking and I'll shut that pretty mouth for you," Melanie threatened. Yang started to lower her arms, gauntlets at the ready to spring to life. Before she could, she felt a strong kick to her stomach. Before she could look up, she felt another blow to her face. She looked up, and saw that the twins were smiling wickedly.

Yang activated her gauntlets, and poised them to fight. The twins looked completely calm, not at all threatened by Yang's presence as a fighter. They had been caught off guard at first, but not this time. No, Yang wouldn't surprise them this time.

"Hey Yang," a cheery voice said. "What are you doing?" The four of them turned to see, none other then, Ruby Rose standing there.

"Oh," Yang said, lowering her fists. "Hey sis." She flashed a glare at the twins, the meaning reading perfectly clear. _This isn't over. _The twins certainly wanted it to be over. They had other incentive to stay at this job other then the money and Yang. Hell, now they had better incentive to stay at the school. If Yang wouldn't drop it, then it was her funeral.

_Ozpin's Office_

"You are correct. This particular project with the twins does seem to be working in our favor. Their passion for combat combined with their desire for money ensures their cooperation. However, Yang interfering certainly isn't helping us."

"Sadly, Ms. Xiao Long is apart of the overall plan, but perhaps not just the subdivision of the twins. For now, we will have to hope that Yang cooperates with them enough that the trigger can be pulled."

**End: Suuuuuper short update. But it's late, I'm tired, goodnight. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Bad Blood

Path to Redemption Ch. 6: Bad Blood

**IMPORTANT: THANK YOU TO VORPALMEDIA AND SKAANA FOR INFORMING ME THAT I FUCKED UP! THIS IS THE RIGHT CHAPTER!**

**So my apologies for how short the last chapter was, but I'm not necessarily going to make up for it in one go. Be happy that you go two chapters in one day, because that will not happen with this sinking back into the normal rotation of things {AHR, this, CoG, and the possible other story}. Twitter, once again, Codyknight22. Tweeted my preview already, and let's go ahead and do this thing.**

The twins quickly tossed aside another corpse, and pulled the man that they were interviewing into their view.

"Talk," they said in unison.

"I swear," the man said. "I don't know."

"I somehow doubt that," Miltia said.

"Did you see any images of the Station?" Melanie asked, propping her boot on his arm. He felt the blade break part of his skin, and he tensed up. The blade went further in, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I did," he said. "I did." Melanie eased off of the boot pressure, and Miltia leaned in close.

"What we're going to do is going to be such worse," she whispered. Melanie answered a message from her scroll, and then looked over to Miltia.

"So it appears that you aren't telling us the truth," Melanie said. "You have been linked directly to the White Fang."

"They pay for some minor issues," he grobbled. "I swear that there's nothing else."

"We believe you," the twins said in unison. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," Miltia said. "We can't let you tell the cops about who did this."

"I promise, I won't," the man grobbled.

"We know," Melanie said. She calmly raised her pistol, and fired off a round into his chest. The twins just smiled, and walked back to the airship.

_Beacon Academy: Twins Room_

Obviously, the events that had just taken place were after they had run into Yang. It was the day after that little squabble had happened, and Goodwitch had seemed quite eager to get them out into the field again. Regardless, they were 0-2 in terms of finding good sources for information. But it was still slaughtering for them, and they were able to get off on that.

They weren't overly violent people, but violence was what they had known for so many years. It had become apart of them, turned into what they were. But now, they found themselves enjoying it. It was too easy to picture those that they were killing as the ones that had been directly responsible for their parents deaths.

They received a small message on their scrolls, and they briefly checked them.

_We're going out for Professor Peach. You're in charge of assisting any of the students. You are allowed to play rank, and all of the students are required to listen to you._

They sighed, and quickly changed out of their blood stained clothes. Luckily for them, their weapons had taken priority in terms of cleaning. Otherwise, there would of have been some questions about their stained weapons.

_Bullhead_

The twins were silently standing near the exit, Miltia's claws folded across her chest and Melanie rested on her toes. The three teams that were present were the infuriating RWBY, the always late JNPR, and the bully boys of CRDL. Neither of them were particularly excited about the possibility of having to defend them.

"So why are they here?" Pyrrha asked, pointing to the twins.

"Refer to them as the Malachite Twins," Goodwitch requested. "And they're here for extra security. They will stick with the largest group, and I'll be back in the airship."

"Like they'll offer much protection," Yang grumbled.

"Ms. Xiao Long," Goodwitch snapped. "I think that you'll find them more then capable in combat. They have been training since they've gotten here, and now they're the ones with the best technique here." Yang snorted, and Melanie calmly jammed her left heel into the ground. _I hope Ozpin knows what he's doing, _she thought calmly.

_Forever Fall_

The large group moved along, with the twins trailing just behind them. Goodwitch spent her time explaining what their goal was for that day, and the twins just ignored her. They weren't participating in the event. None of this was any of any importance to them.

The group finally broke apart, leaving the twins with the group of seven. All of JNPR apart from their forgetful leader Jaune, and then RWBY. Pyrrha seemed slightly saddened by the absence of her leader, but the twins paid no mind. Once again, this wasn't their issue. They were around for nothing more then security.

They could tell that someone was walking up to them, forcing them to turn.

"Hi," Ruby said happily. The twins paid her no mind, and then Ruby just moved closer to them. "So, uh, do you guys talk?"

"We're not paid too," they said in unison.

"Oh, well, can you talk?

"No." Ruby just stood awkwardly, really unsure of what to do.

"Go with your friends," Miltia finally said, unable to stand the presence of the girl in the red hood any longer.

"Hey Rubes," another cheery voice came. "What'ya doing?" The twins turned, and saw Yang walking up to them.

"Convince your sister to stay with you," Melanie ordered. Yang smiled, pleased that Ruby had already gotten under the twin's skin.

"Why should I?" Yang taunted.

"Because we're in charge here," Miltia challenged.

"And because we need to keep an eye on everything," Melanie added in, trying to be a bit more reasonable then her sister.

"So how are you two?" Yang asked, showing no signs of moving. Miltia finally swung around her claws into her jar, breaking the bottom off.

"Looks like you need to get more sap," she said, through gritted teeth. Yang sighed, and went to grab another jar. Melanie just brought her gaze down to Ruby, and stretched out her leg.

"I'll go with her," Ruby said quickly.

"You do that," Melanie said, watching as Ruby ran after her sister. Yang was seemingly going to do everything in her power to get the twins provoked. But what she didn't know, was that they had full authorization to use any form of force to keep the students under control. They looked over at each other, and then nodded. They didn't need to verbalize the words that they had to speak. _Next time she tries and mocks us, we show her who's in charge._

Their thoughts were cut off by a loud roar, forcing them to retrain their attention. There was no sign of a Grimm. Where could that of have been...

"URSA! URSA!" Someone yelled out. The twins looked over, and watched as Russel Thresh and two other members of CRDL came sprinting out of the woods. Russel ran straight into Yang, and she picked him up by the collar.

"What?" She asked. "Where?"

"Back there, in the woods," Russel cried. "It's got Cardin." The twins just watched them all run, and silently pretended as though they didn't hear that. Getting rid of Cardin was going to cut down on their work.

"Jaune," Pyrrha realized. The twins did a quick head count, and sighed as they realized that the leader of team JNPR had gone with them.

"You two, get Professor Goodwitch," Ruby ordered, directing her attention to Blake and Yang.

"You two, go with them," Pyrrha added in, focusing her question over to Ren and Nora. "There could be more." Yang turned over to the twins, and then back at the rest of her team.

"Go help him!" She requested.

"Why should we?" Miltia asked. Yang growled, and signaled for the other three to keep going.

"Because it's your job," Yang argued.

"Part of our job includes full cooperation from you, blondie," Melanie spat. "Since you are clearly not willing to do that, we're going to let the others deal with it."

"Come on," Yang said, reaching her hand out to drag them. Melanie pushed away her hand, and looked at where they had come from.

"You going after them?" Miltia asked, sensing what her sister would say. Yang just took off, and the twins waited a moment before taking off after the others. If Yang hadn't said a word, they would of have gone right after the other four had taken off. But they had to prove a point to Yang.

They didn't take any orders from her, no matter what the situation was.

_Beacon Academy: Front Lawn_

The twins finished up their sweep, and walked over to a tree. They slowly took a seat, and then pulled out some food that they had prepared. Every student was currently in class, which meant that they were under the supervision of the teachers. They still couldn't use the cafeteria, just in case anyone tried to sneak out, but they did get some food pre-prepared for them.

They started to eat, grateful for the break. Keeping up with the students wasn't hard, nor was any of the "fighting" that they had to do to intimidate them. But after their meeting with the minds with Yang, neither of them were particularly happy with how the rest of the day turned out. She stayed on their minds, no matter what.

As much as either of them would hate to say it, Yang was in their heads. She was cocky, boisterous, arrogant, and obnoxious. All of these things were hard for the twins to push past, since she kept bringing it up. But now they finally just had a solution. Clearly, Yang wanted a fight. So they would give her a fight.

"Hey!" Someone yelled out. The twins looked up, and took another bite of their food. Speaking of the devil, Yang was walking straight up to them.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Miltia asked boredly.

"Shouldn't you know that?" Yang challenged.

"You're supposed to be in class," Melanie said, brushing off her hand from her food.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Yang challenged again. It was obvious that she came for a fight.

"Still pissy that we didn't run off to help your friend?" Miltia taunted.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Melanie asked. "Having someone else ignore you?"

"I know where you two are going," Yang said, her voice lowering in anger. "But you have a job to do now. So-."

"So nothing blondie," Miltia said, standing to leave the area.

"Our job happens to include you listening," Melanie continued.

"So if you want to fight," Miltia continued. She spun around, and kicked Yang in the stomach.

"Then fight us," Melanie finally finished. Yang slowly stood up, and kept a careful gaze on the twins. She activated Ember Celica, and started to take in deep breaths. Flames started to appear by her, and the twins just waited.

Yang finally sprinted forward, and the twins easily danced out of the way. Yang quickly pivoted, and fried off a round at the stomach of Melanie. She swung up her shoe, and cut down the dust round. Miltia quickly leap frogged Melanie, and swung around her claws in a downward strike. Yang raised up her gauntlets to absorb the blow, but Melanie quickly kicked across her shins.

Yang howled out in pain, and quickly retrained her gaze. She fired off another round, this time focusing it at Melanie. She cut down the strike, and Melanie slid over to Yang. She swung around her boots, forcing Yang to jump out of the way. Miltia was on top of her by the time that she finished her spin, and she quickly swung around her claws at Yang's arms. Yang howled out again as all four of her limbs were injured. She just stared at the twins, and backed away slightly.

"You win," Yang gave in. "This isn't worth it." Melanie quickly picked her up, and stared Yang down.

"Next time, just listen to us," she said in a low voice. She threw Yang from her grasp, and then turned to resume patrol. Miltia ran after her sister, leaving Yang to think about what had happened. Were the twins really that much improved?

_Ozpin's Office_

"So she finally confronted them."

"Of course. It was only a matter of time before one of them spoke with the other."

"What do we say of this?"

"Nothing. The twins only need to know that they were victorious in this fight, not of our knowledge of it. All in due time, Glynda. All in due time."

**End: So there we go. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, twitter followers, and feedback is always appreciated.**


	7. Lead

Path to Redemption Ch. 7: Lead

**So sorry that I fucked up uploading chapter 6. I have a sort of poll-ish thing going on for A Harsh Reality, where if I get to 80 followers and 55 favorites BEFORE I begin to write the next chapter for it I will write another lemon thing. If that floats your boat, go ahead and read that and follow/favorite for the lemon. Also, another self twitter plug, still Codyknight22. Got that preview out there, and now for this chapter.**

The twins sat in their beds, smiling wickedly. They had just defeated Yang, potentially shutting her up for good. They had finally accomplished their goal that had surfaced the moment that they had seen her. Finally, they could stop worrying about her posing a threat to their authority.

Ever since the bar brawl, their confidence had been lowered. They became less cocky, and started to focus more on technique. They realized what errors that they had made, and began to correct them. They went back to their days starting out as mercenaries, where they had to focus on adapting to new fighting styles. In many ways, they owed a lot to Yang. Without her, they wouldn't have their fun new job.

Oh yes, Beacon offered something that none of their other jobs could. Complete and total legal freedom. No one else could offer them that, and no one else would ever be able to offer them that. They received a contract, and they executed that contract. For once, they finally didn't have to worry about whether or not anyone would take legal actions against them.

So long as they cleaned up after themselves.

The twins finally wished each other a good night's worth of sleep, and closed their eyes.

_The Next Day: Beacon Front Lawn_

The twins wandered around, looking for any students to get into a fight. As much as they hated breaking up little bully squabbles, they despised nothing more then serving no purpose. They had waited on trains, targets, really everything. But now, they had nothing to do. They were going to go mad if they had to wait any longer. Most of the students had left to see the students from the other kingdoms arrive. But, as Goodwitch had said, _as long as there is a singe student on campus, we cannot send off our security. We do not wish for you to gain any suspicions._

Oh, how they hated how often their direct officer was correct. They finally received a message, which they eagerly pulled up.

_Airships is already fueled._

The twins just looked at each other, understanding the purpose of the short message. They just took off, eager to get into the fray yet again.

_Later On: Rabbit's Burrow_

They both stepped out of the airship, and straightened out their weapons. The Rabbit, another informant with a ridiculous title, was a man who had been rumored to be in bed with the White Fang. It made sense, since he was a rabbit Faunus.

They opened up the doors, and started to wad through the security. Most of the security looked like a rag-tag group of mercenaries, but the twins recognized the brown coats. They were all known as the Hidden Beasts, a dangerous group of mercs that made their name by looking like casual guns for hire, but were much more dangerous if you ever had to fight them.

The twins checked for their pistols, and then sought out their target.

They finally found a man with an orange coat and a pair of bunny ears, which immediately allowed for them to get some recognition. The twins pulled up a chair on either side of him, and quickly sat down.

"So intriguing to see you," the Rabbit said, taking a sip of his drink. "And so intriguing to see that the Malachite Twins are still looking for work."

"We're not here for a job application," Miltia said, placing her claws on the bar.

"We're here for some information," Melanie followed up, kicking her boots on top of the bar.

"That is more my style," the Rabbit said. "Seeing as of how you picked up a few contracts for me, I'm willing to consider giving it out for free and completely painless. But, what exactly could the Malachite Twins want to know?" Miltia lifted her claws off of the bar, encouraged by his words.

"The White Fang," Miltia said.

"Dust robberies," Melanie continued.

"Are they connected?" The twins asked in unison.

"Aha," the Rabbit said, lifting his drink into the air. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you that." Miltia's grip on her claws tightened, and the Rabbit just smiled. "No need for any of those unpleasantries," the Rabbit said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll simply tell you what you need to go forward."

"That was painless," Miltia said instantly, surprised by how quickly the Rabbit cooperated.

"Please," the Rabbit said, a smile twitching on his mouth. "I hate the White Fang. The assholes have downgraded me on their informants list due to some other hirings. Besides, like I don't know that you were responsible for the death of the Station and Burrow." Melanie flexed out her legs, and then faced the Rabbit.

"Now, you need to come with us," she said, her gaze turning hostile.

"No need," the Rabbit said. "I need you two to leave my name out of this as much as you need me to leave your names out of it. A mutual understanding, if you will." The twins realized the truth that he was speaking, and laid off of him.

"So talk," the twins said, trying to push the information out as fast as possible.

"Calm down," the Rabbit said. "This information isn't going anywhere, and all the security here is my own. Speaking of which, stand down." His last words were spoken into an ear piece, and the twins looked around. They managed to pick out a pair of snipers, forcing them to give dry looks to the Rabbit.

"A precaution," he said dismissively. "You've been on quite a tear lately. Now, you do not want me, or really anyone but one man." The twins leaned in, and the Rabbit patiently took another drink. "This is the part where you say, 'who?'"

"Who?" The twins asked angrily.

"A man to which you have both worked with before," the Rabbit replied cryptically. "Junior." The twins immediately stood, and went to leave. "Not so fast girls," the Rabbit called out. "For safety reasons, the White Fang requested for him to be moved to another location. I am unaware of where that is, but for a small price I can find it out."

"What price?" Miltia asked. She was willing to spend no more then a few hundred lien on this information. Otherwise, she was confident that their current employers could find it out.

"I was thinking about 200 lien," he said, placing his drink on the table.

"Deal," Melanie said instantly. Unlike her sister, she was playing the odds that Ozpin would want to pay up the sum instead of them.

"I'll contact you if I find anything," the Rabbit said happily. "Now, off with you. I'm sure that Ozpin and Goodwitch wish for you to come back." Now the twins stopped for a moment. "Yes, I researched you with the interest of hiring. Those two beat me too it, though." The twins just went to leave, choosing to ignore any other words the Rabbit had to say.

As soon as the doors to his bar closed, the Rabbit pulled out his scroll. He quickly typed out a message, and sent it off.

_My old friend. I see you're finally taking the smart path, and hiring those with a criminal willingness to do your dirty work. I was wondering if you had 200 lien you could spare? If not, you're forcing your mercenaries to pay for your hirings._

He found a separate name, and kept this message much shorter.

_I wish to meet you. How about your place?_

He set down his scroll, and smiled to himself. Oh, how much fun playing the double agent was going to be.

_Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office_

Ozpin read his message, and smiled pleasantly. How right he had been again when he assumed that the Rabbit had both known something of value to them and been willing to cooperate.

"I'm assuming you were correct?" Goodwitch asked, standing close by his desk. Ozpin just nodded, and took another sip from his coffee. "You know that I trust you, but are you not scared that you're playing with too much fire? The twins, the Rabbit, RWBY, we must not forget that RWBY fits into your overall plan as well."

"Of course I'm playing with fire," Ozpin said instantly. "Flames are a necessary part of anyone's life. I am simply trying to be careful enough, not to get burned by them."

**End: Another short chapter, I'm really sorry. I'm really, really trying here. And again, it's a late update. I can't even promise that I'll make up for it tomorrow. So yeah, twitter is Codyknight22, A Harsh Reality has the lemon thing, questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is greatly appreciated {I promise, I'll try and get my shit together}.**


	8. An Example

Path to Redemption Ch. 8: An Example

**Gonna start this out with a shoutout to skaana {you know why}. No real questions to address, but I'm going to leave my twitter again cause I'm going to address something on Friday, www . ****twitter . c om ** **Codyknight22 {remove spaces add in / when appropriate}. So yeah, let's get back to the story.**

The twins both entered into Ozpin's office, and slowly took a seat. The chair turned, and Ozpin smiled at his mercenaries.

"Welcome back," he said calmly. "I see your meeting with the Rabbit went well?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew him?" Miltia asked.

"And what do you have to say about the money?" Melanie added in.

"You two never speak off balance," Ozpin remarked. "Perfect ace symmetry." The twins shrugged, and Ozpin decided to pursue. "I figured that it was a given that the Rabbit knew every player. He is a man that is best compared to a referee. He knows the pieces, he knows the players, and he has a lot of power for himself. As for the money, that much lien was a cheap trade for the information. You two will be sent after Junior, and I may send some other students with you."

"So long as they don't get in our way," Miltia said.

"And as long as they carry their weight," Melanie added in.

"Oh, I think they will," Ozpin muttered. He straightened out, and raised his voice to an audible level. "For now, I need you elsewhere. Professor Goodwitch is holding a sparing class right now, and it is directly involving partnership. She requested that you two run over for some assistance. Consider it a piece of your job." The twins nodded, and stood to head off.

As soon as his door closed, Ozpin started to arrange the names on his scroll. _Perhaps it is time to force this play early on, _he thought. _A common enemy is the best form of bonding, and this is the only way I can see this going over smoothly._

_Sparing Class_

The twins opened up the door, and looked around. They saw that the halls were empty, and Goodwitch was waiting on them.

"Wonderful," she said instantly. "It's good to see that you got here soon enough that you don't need to rush into things. That being said, would you mind helping me with these cages?" The twins nodded, and started to drag along the cages that Goodwitch had pointed out. They could hear some growls, and the cages began to rattle.

"Mind us asking what's in here?" Miltia asked.

"Grimm," Goodwitch said quickly.

"Who caught them?" Melanie asked, continuing to drag along the cages.

"Professor Port," Goodwitch said, equally as fast. "He had a few extra Grimm lying around."

"Lying around?" Miltia asked.

"In cages?" Melanie contributed.

"Yes, we do give him a lot of freedom," Goodwitch mused. "Now, there are four cages and yet you'll only be fighting two Grimm. The other two cages are for any pair that wishes to volunteer. If I tell you too, you interfere and kill the Grimm." The twins nodded, and pushed back two of the cages. They both had decided to keep it out of the way for now. They looked back at Goodwitch, who just gestured for them to sit around. "We still have time," she explained briefly.

_A While Later_

The students began to funnel into the classroom, prompting the twins to stand to either side of Goodwitch. Miltia took the right, and Melanie took the left. The twins could pick out enough of the students to realize that this was the first years. It did make sense that these would be the ones to get the seminar. The twins quickly picked out Yang, and tracked her. She seemed to be talking with Blake about something, constantly pointing up to her ears. The twins both growled, realizing the they had probably lost some of their leverage.

As soon as all of the students were seated, Goodwitch cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon students," she announced. "It seems to me as though it would be an excellent idea for all of you to have a seminar about teamwork. All of you have become well suited to your teams of four, but what about your pairs?" The students all began to talk amongst themselves, most of them were pointing to the twins. "Now, I'm sure that most of you are familiar with our new security. Melanie and Miltiades Malachite, or just the Malachite Twins."

"They have spent the past six years of their lives picking up contracts," Goodwitch continued. "Most of them were protection details. But, that's not the important part of this. Since birth, they've been together. They're the epitome of teamwork, and I can guarantee that no one here has had six years of fighting experience with a partner." The twins just listened to the compliments, slightly surprised. Goodwitch was most likely playing up her own opinions to get the students to cooperate.

"So," she continued, checking to ensure that the twins were both paying attention. "We will start off with a demonstration. Melanie and Miltia, would you both please get into position?" The twins nodded, and backed away from Goodwitch. The professor raised up a shield to ensure that the other students were left untouched. She unlocked the cages, and then stepped away.

Two Beowolves slowly stalked out of the cages, and sniffed the air. They briefly turned to Goodwitch, but recognized the obvious barrier that separated them from the woman. So instead, they shifted their focus to the twins. Both of them were smiling, standing at a standstill in anticipation for the Beowolves to attack. The first one finally pounced, and the twins easily ducked out of the way. The second one took another pounce, but the twins easily jumped out of the way of that strike as well.

The Beowolves straightened out, and growled over at the twins. Miltia grabbed her sister's hand, and smiled. The first Beowolf charged, and Miltia just waited, waited to time it to perfection. She suddenly pulled on her sister's arm, and Melanie jumped up into the air. With the extra boost from Miltia, Melanie was able to sink her bladed heel into the Beowolf's throat. She flipped out of it, and split open a large gap. She landed on the ground, and saw that the other Beowolf was already prepared to charge.

Melanie continued to stand at the ready, and watched as the other Beowolf started to run straight at her. Melanie lifted up her hands in a platform, and looked back to see Miltia jumping over her head. She landed confidently on Melanie's hand, her sister supporting her weight with her arms. Melanie pushed up just as Miltia jumped, and sent the red girl high into the air. Melanie spun out of the way of the Beowolf, and it stopped for a moment, noticing the absence of the second girl. Miltia angled out her claws, and used her momentum from falling to plunge it into the Beowolf's skull. She withdrew the claws, and jumped off of the lifeless corpse.

The twins dragged the bodies off, and then reentered the room. All of the students had entered into a stunned silence, unsure of exactly what to do. Hell, most of them were grateful that they had remained at a lower quarrel with those two. Watching the coordination that they had, the presence of mind to do what they had done. It was something that none of them had ever expected.

"That is what we wanted to see," Goodwitch said approvingly. "Excellent spacial awareness. You see class, this is why wanted to do a demonstration. This time, it was necessary to show you exactly what we wanted. You two are dismissed." The twins nodded, grateful that they had gotten out of this class without another word.

_Twins Residence_

Melanie and Miltia both walked into their shared room, and sat down on their beds. Both of them looked through their scrolls, and switched over to their accounts. It was a ritual that had started when they had both gotten their first paychecks. They would switch over to their accounts, and watch as the amount of money that they had grew. It was childish, and something that they only hadn't done once.

The very next day, they had lost to Yang.

Needless to say, that had made the twins incredibly superstitious. They watched as their money grew from the few hundred that they had between them, up to the six figures that they had separately.

"Done," Miltia said.

"And done," Melanie finished. They both smiled, and then laughed at each other. They quickly received a notification, and checked it out.

_We must discuss your contract situation. Meet at my office, now._

The twins put away their scrolls, and looked down at their weapons. All four separate items were covered in a heavy amount of blood.

_We'll be a bit late._

_We have to clean up a bit._

_A Few Minutes Later_

The twins strolled down the campus, keeping a close eye for anything that seemed to be out of place. No sign of anything, but the twins still kept a close eye out. They were technically still on the job, forcing them to acknowledge anything that would happen.

Something caught their eyes, causing a slight pause for a slight moment. Someone was in the distance, waiting on them.

"Hey!" They yelled out.

"Talk to us," Miltia ordered.

"Or state your business," Melanie added in. The twins could sense that two other people walked out from behind them, and someone joined in with the other person. The mystery person finally stepped out into the light, and the twins recognized who it was.

Cardin Winchester, and presumably the bully boys of team CRDL.

"Hey," Cardin said. "Saw your demonstration earlier. But, we don't really appreciate that you were showing so much flash." The twins just folded their arms, and started to shift around their position. "So let's see what you can do when you are outnumbered." CRDL as a whole felt fine. The amount of times that they had been pulled off of someone by those two weren't hanging around in their minds. They had weapons, and the twins shouldn't be able to out-muscle them.

The twins flipped around back to back, and waited on their opponents to make the first move. Sky pulled out a staff, and ran straight at the twins. Melanie {who was facing Sky and Dove} swung around her boot, and sent the staff sailing from his hands. Dove followed up quickly, and swung around his axe. Melanie wrapped her arms around Miltia's shoulder's, and lifted herself up to send the axe from his hands. Melanie swung around her shoes into their knees, cutting them to the ground.

Miltia watched the reactions of Cardin and Russel to judge how well her sister was doing. Based off of that and cries of pain, she was winning. Cardin finally ran forward, and swung his mace in an overhead strike. Miltia easily deflected the mace into the ground, and looked to see that Russel was already running at her. Miltia jumped into the air, and Melanie was already ducking. The blade of Russel's sword swept right over Melanie and just under Miltia. She kicked downwards, and felt her boots break his nose. As soon as she landed, Miltia cut out his knees.

Cardin looked around in shock as he watched Russel fall to the ground. Miltia quickly swung around her claws into his legs, causing him to scream out. Just before he fell to the ground, Melanie grabbed his collar, and lifted him to face her.

"Listen here Cardin," both twins started.

"You started this," Miltia said.

"So that's what you say," Melanie added in.

"We hear you say anything else," Miltia continued.

"You'll lose a lot more then some of your knee," Melanie finished. Cardin nodded, gripping closely on his injured knee. Miltia pulled out her scroll, and typed out a brief message.

_Roxanne, head over to the front lawn. The students can explain the rest._

_Oh, you guys keep me employed. _{**A/N**}.

Miltia put away her scroll, and gestured for her sister to follow along.

**End: Roxanne is a personal medic of mine from Child of Grimm. She has a healing semblance, and I just decided to use a name I had already used. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated. **


	9. Negotiations

Path to Redemption Ch. 9: Negotiations

**So twitter, I'm doing stuff tomorrow. www . twitter . c om Codyknight22 {remove spaces, add in / when appropriate}. Tune in. Also be informing here, the RWBYOC and RWBY subreddit, potentially the Reiss one? Anyways, that's gonna happen. So this story, right? You people like this one, and probably don't care about anything else. So, here you go.**

The twins slowly opened up the door, and cautiously walked over to the chairs laid out for them. Ozpin's, chair spun around, revealing the older professor.

"You two certainly cause a lot of issues," Ozpin sighed. "You know that?" The twins just shrugged, and folded their legs. "Straight to business today."

"We're always about business," the twins said in unison.

"Of course," Ozpin continued. "I called you over here about your contracts." The twins nodded, eager to hear what he had to say. "Your contract is currently pending on your next mission."

"Junior?" Miltia asked.

"Why?" Melanie added in.

"Because this is one of the primary reasons we hired you," Ozpin continued. "Our students, along with our staff, is restricted by a vow about the actions that they can and cannot take. That being said, it never restricted us from anything that we can and cannot interfere on, nor who we can hire. It above all else, doesn't restrict us from specifying what it is that we can and cannot leave out from a list of requirements. I simply wish for you to get some information from Junior, and keep those going with you alive."

"Those going with us?" Miltia asked.

"Who's going with us?" Melanie followed up.

"Glynda," Ozpin said softly to his compatriot. "Can you call them in?" Goodwitch nodded, and left the room. Miltia pulled Melanie's face close to her's, and stared her sister in the eyes.

"He's playing us," Miltia said.

"But for what price?" Melanie contributed. "We've been played before. So long as we're going to take the fall for something and the price is good, he can play us all he'd like too."

"Fine," Miltia said. "But if whoever he's sending with us gets in our way, no safety promises." Melanie nodded, and both of them looked back at Ozpin. He just watched on, interested by what the twins had to say. The door reopened, and Goodwitch walked in. The twins leaned against the backs of their chairs, and turned their heads to the door.

"No," they both said in unison.

"We're not doing this," Miltia said.

"We can take care of this alone," Melanie finished. Both of them stood to leave, but Ozpin had one last thing.

"You take them, or you can lose your bonus," Ozpin taunted. "And 600,000 lien would certainly look good for you." The twins now stopped, and slowly turned to face him. "Per person," Ozpin contributed. "All I need, is for you to get the information from a list of questions, all of which are on your scrolls, and for you to keep them fine." The twins both sat back down.

"In that case," Miltia started.

"We're in," Melanie finished.

"Wonderful," Ozpin said gladly. "Will you please lead team RWBY to the airship waiting for you?" The twins nodded, and stood.

"Come on you four," Miltia started.

"Dead weight isn't going to be carried," Melanie finished. The four very confused looking members of team RWBY just nodded, and followed along.

The door closed, leaving Goodwitch and Ozpin to themselves.

"Do you really think that the salary increase was totally necessary?" Goodwitch asked.

"No," Ozpin replied. "But, it was the only way to get them to cooperate with our terms. Besides, I feel as though meeting all of the requirements will be difficult for those two to do." He stood up, and walked over to the window. The twins were ushering in team RWBY, and neither of them looked pleased. "Yes, I feel as though we won't have to worry about a salary increase."

_Bullhead_

The twins both sat in their seats, and stared down their unwanted companions. Ruby was talking to Weiss about something, Weiss wasn't paying attention though. Blake was reading a book, something that the twins appreciated, while her partner attempted to talk to her. Blake gave the occasional one word answer, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"So," Ruby said. "What are we doing?" The twins stared them down, determined to not say a word. "Come on, you can't help us out if we don't know what we're doing." Weiss shifted her attention, Blake lowered her book, and Yang started to stare down the twins.

"Fine," they both said in unison.

"We're going to an informant," Miltia started.

"We're probably going to get in a fight," Melanie continued.

"You're job is to help take care of the guards," Miltia continued.

"And get out of our way when we tell you too," Melanie finished.

"Got it?" They both said.

"What informant?" Weiss asked. "And why do we need to get out of your way."

"The informants name is Junior," Miltia said.

"And we can't tell you the reason why," Melanie added in.

"Junior, huh?" Yang asked. "Visiting old friends?"

"Why can't you tell us?" Blake asked, putting down her book.

"One, we just need Junior for some information," Miltia said.

"And two, doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Melanie added in. Blake shrugged, and picked up her book again. Weiss continued to stare at the twins, not fully trusting them still.

"I don't like this," Ruby muttered.

"You don't have to like it, Red," Miltia said angrily. "You just have to listen."

"We keep you alive, and you just listen to us," Melanie finished. Ruby just nodded, and resumed bugging Weiss. The twins both leaned back in their chairs, and sighed. It appeared that it was going to be harder to get through this without any issues then they had originally hoped for.

_Junior's Club_

The twins exited the bullhead, and watched as team RWBY started to follow.

"Stay," both twins said instantly.

"Whhyyyy?" Ruby whined.

"Because Junior will recognize Yang," Miltia said instantly.

"But there are some trench coats in the back," Melanie added in. Both twins let the four of them figure out what they meant, and turned to enter into the building. Team RWBY just sighed, and went to throw on the coats.

The twins pushed open the doors, and started to fish out Junior. Luckily, he was surrounded by his normal entourage of guards. There was no sign of any other personal mercenaries apart from his plethora of similarly dressed guards. Both of them approached him, and sat down as close to him as they could. Junior looked up for a moment, and snorted.

"I'm not hiring any personal mercenaries," he grunted. "Not anymore."

"We're not here for a job," Miltia started.

"We're here for some information for our current job," Melanie continued.

"So you're already hired?" Junior asked. "Normally it takes longer for people with your reputation to bounce back after a loss. What is it? Some sort of part time night museum job?" Both of the twins shook their heads. Junior briefly waved off his security, and they started to form a circle. Some of the patrons backed away from them, causing the twins to smile. The twins were also able to notice the door open, and four people with trench coats entered the club.

"So what do you want to know?" Junior asked, putting down his drink.

"White Fang," Miltia started.

"Are you in with them?" Melanie continued.

"Yup," Junior said, opening up his scroll. Melanie pulled out her own scroll, and looked at the questions that remained on her list. The messages icon turned red, and the 2 icon appeared. The first message was just Ruby telling them they were in place, and the second one was surprising.

_Waive off the four in the trench coats, but do it subtly._

Melanie showed the message to Miltia, who went about typing out a message. Soon, the four members of RWBY left the area.

"Bringing backup I see," Junior said.

"We didn't want them," Miltia said angrily.

"Nor do we need them," Melanie contributed.

"That remains to be seen," Junior mused. "So, what else do you have for me?"

"Why is the White Fang robbing dust stores?" Melanie asked.

"Don't know."

"Why are they in league with Torchwick," Miltia added in.

"Don't know."

"Where are they holding out?" Melanie finished.

"Can't tell you that," Junior said. "And that's all that's on your scrolls. Guards, escort them out." Miltia smiled, and tensed up her arms. As soon as a guard got close enough, she swung around her blades and cut open his chest.

"We need this information," Miltia growled.

"Get them," Junior said boredly. He picked up his batzooka, and started to walk away. The first guard ran straight at Miltia, and she easily swept his legs from underneath him. Melanie jumped over the falling guard, and brought the blade of her shoe into his throat. She quickly swung around her shoe again, and cut down a third guard. Before they could make an attempt at another one of the guards, a loud gunshot rang out. A hole was punched through one of the guard's chest, and he fell over. Both twins turned to see team RWBY standing, the end of Ruby's weapon smoking.

The twins barely acknowledged them, and just returned to fighting. Miltia grabbed Melanie's hands, and started to spin her sister around. Melanie was able to keep full concentration throughout the spins, and she cut through every one of their chests. Miltia set her down, and Melanie immediately ducked down. Miltia jumped over her sister, and plunged her claws into the chest of one of the guard's. Melanie snatched her leg, and tossed her back. Miltia did a flip, and brought the blades of her claws into the necks of one of the guard's.

He fell over, and the twins looked to see that team RWBY had dealt with everyone else.

"In league with blondie," Junior's voice came. The six of them all turned around, and saw Junior walking up. But, he had several people with him. All of them wore a standard White Fang uniform, but with one tweak. None of their shirts had any sleeves, and they carried maces as opposed to swords. "I see how it is," Junior finished up. He raised up batzooka, and fired off several rounds. The twins were forced to dive away from each other, and the White Fang started to run at them. Miltia raised up her claws to deflect the strike, and immediately brought her claws into his stomach. She felt a strong blow on her back, and she was sent forward.

Melanie kept up a constant circular motion, trying to convince the others to stay back. One of the White Fang ran forward, and swung his mace right at her head. Melanie jumped back, and did a hand-spring to kick her blades into his throat. Three more remained, but she had to look over to her twin. Melanie noticed that she was in trouble, and cursed softly. _How do I get over there? _She wondered. She quickly picked up the mace that the guard had dropped, and threw it at another one. He ducked out of the way, and Melanie dove over him. She rolled up to her feet, and ran over to her sister.

Miltia deflected another strike with her claws, and continued to slide backwards.

"Night, night," the White Fang growled. He raised his mace in the air, and then hung there. And hung there, and hung there. His body tumbled to the floor, and Melanie lowered her hand.

"Thanks," Miltia said, taking her sister's offer.

"No problem," Melanie continued. Both of them turned around, and looked at the remaining White Fang. They stole a glance back at team RWBY, and saw how well they were handling themselves.

"YOU FOUR!" Melanie yelled out. "GET THE REST OF THEM!"

"WE'VE GOT JUNIOR!" Miltia finished. Team RWBY ran over to where they were, and engaged in combat with the White Fang.

The twins both ran around them, and saw Junior at the back. He placed down another drink, and casually picked up his batzooka.

"So it comes to this," he sighed. The twins just nodded, and ran forward. He fired off several rockets, but the twins easily dove over them. Junior shifted it into it's bat form, and took a hard swing. Miltia tossed her sister into the air, and Melanie spiraled down her shoe into his weapon. It snapped in half, and left Junior with a useless hilt. Miltia kicked him in the chest, and sent him to the ground. Junior fell to the ground, and desperately looked around for help. Unfortunately, all of his White Fang were dead as well.

The twins both stood over him, and smiled. Now, it was their turn. Before they could begin, someone reminded them of a detail.

"We got them," Ruby said happily, running over to the twins. "What now?"

"Sweep the area," Miltia said.

"And don't come back until we tell you too," Melanie contributed. Team RWBY looked at Junior on the ground, and slowly backed away. When they had left, Melanie lightly placed her heel on his shoulder.

"How much this hurts depends on how much you cooperate," Miltia said.

"And I suggest you cooperate the whole time," Melanie continued.

"Let us begin," both of them said in unison, a smile being shown to terrify Junior.

**End: Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	10. True Colors

Path to Redemption Ch. 10: True Colors

**Double digits! I don't know if I ever thanked you guys for 20+ followers, and if I did I'm going to do it again. I now have 2 new ongoing stories that I don't know if y'all want to read {since Legend of Grimm got one-shoted and Against the Grain is not something that I wish to write after realizing what it entailed}. So, What Good is Love? and Good Old PT are up if y'all want to read those. Also, someone mentioned finding time to read Child of Grimm. Never'll happen in one sitting. That story is so long. Anyways, you care about this one. So here you go, this one. Rating might get changed to M depending on how graphic I make this scene.**

Melanie let her boot rest gently on Junior's shoulder and she just tapped her other foot softly.

"I wonder how long I can balance?" Melanie said aloud, ensuring that Junior would hear it.

"Should we find out?" Miltia asked.

"Ask the questions!" Junior said. "I swear, I'll tell you what I know."

"Why is the White Fang with Torchwick?" Miltia asked, her claws lowering down to his unoccupied shoulder.

"I don't know!" He cried out. "Money, I guess." Melanie added on some slight pressure, and Miltia gave his other shoulder a similar treatment. "I swear! They didn't tell me."

"Count these as a warning," Miltia said.

"Now for the next question," Melanie said. "Why are they robbing dust stores?"

"Because that's what Torchwick wants," Junior said, his breaths growing longer as he tried to reduce the pain. "I only report to the White Fang, I can't tell you why he wants the dust." The pressure eased a little bit, allowing for him to take a breath of relief.

"Last questions," Miltia said.

"Where are they?" Melanie contributed.

"I don't know!" Junior said. "They send people to me, not the other way around." The pressure increased, and Junior cried out in pain. Miltia made an error sound with her mouth, and Melanie leaned down.

"Wrong answer," Melanie said. Both her and Miltia increased the pressure, breaking through Junior's skin. He howled out, but couldn't even fight against the pressure.

"Do you want to try again?" Miltia asked.

"I swear!" Junior cried out. "I don't know where they're based! None of the external informants do!"

"External informants?" Miltia asked.

"Tell us about them," Melanie demanded.

"External informants are people that are hired by them," Junior explained, his mind becoming more and more conscious of the blood that he was losing. "I'm an external informant, the Station was an external informant, the Rabbit's an external informant. You want people on the inside."

"Such as?" They both asked in unison.

"I don't know!" Junior cried out. "I swear, I have no names for you." The pressure slowly started to increase, and Junior cried out again.

_Outside of Junior's Club_

Team RWBY were all seated by the exit, trying their hardest to ignore the obvious screams of pain coming from within. Not one of them believed that this wasn't some form of odd torture, but they couldn't ignore it completely. But, the twins had told them to stay out of their way.

"What do we do?" Blake asked, unable to stand the cries any longer. "They're in charge, and they told us to stay outside."

"We stay outside," Ruby said, pulling out her custom headphones. "They're telling us too, so we have to stay outside."

"For once, I agree with Ruby," Weiss said sadly. "We can't go against direct orders from our superiors." Yang tapped her foot against the ground, and quickly folder her hands together. She brought her head down, and just waited for the cries to end.

Finally, Blake snapped. She stood up, and kicked open the door.

"Blake!" Yang yelled out. She stood up, and ran after her partner. Ruby and Weiss trailed shortly, all three of them yelling for Blake to stop. Soon, she did stop. All of them did.

They saw the twins standing over Junior, their weapons thoroughly embedded into his shoulders. They were asking him questions, and every time he gave a response they didn't like, their weapons went further in.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled out, horror filling her face. The twins both turned to face them, scowls evident on their faces.

"Look who's ignoring direct orders from superiors," Miltia snarled.

"I guess that we're going to have to report you," Melanie added in.

"Report us?" Weiss shrieked. "We should report you. There's no way that Ozpin-."

"Ozpin knows nothing about this," Miltia replied.

"Correction," Melanie added in, scowling at her sister. "Ozpin doesn't directly know about this."

"He only tells us to get the information."

"And leave it at that." All four girls stared at them, clearly horrified by the events. Junior still hadn't moved from his position, unable to really do anything.

"Well then Junior," Miltia said. "You don't know anything."

"I can give you names of people they're looking for," Junior pleaded.

"You could," Melanie agreed. She casually drew a pistol, and put a bullet straight through his head. "But we don't need that." The twins withdrew the weapons from his dead shoulders, and turned to walk away.

"We're leaving," Miltia told them.

"I expect to hear nothing of this," Melanie followed up. The girls watched as the twins walked towards the airship, wondering how anyone could be that cold.

_Bullhead_

The twins sat in their seats, and just stared daggers at the four members of team RWBY. Team RWBY may of have had better manners, better education, a better grasp on Grimm's fighting styles, but the twins had more human combat experience. If the members of RWBY decided to take up arms against them, neither of the twins were all that concerned. They were prepared to lash out if need be.

The members of RWBY were all just watching the twins carefully. They had treated Junior, who really wasn't a great person anyway, with complete ruthlessness. If it wasn't made clear before, it was certainly made clear now. The twins weren't playing by the same rulebook as everyone else. They were playing by the rulebook that only explicitly stated for them to get a paycheck. Otherwise, they had no rules. Whatever got the job done. It was now made clear to team RWBY that they were dealing with cold blooded mercenaries.

And they didn't know if they could ever get past that fact.

_Beacon Academy: Twins Housing_

The twins walked over to their housing, with team RWBY close in tow. Both of the girls stopped outside, and faced team RWBY.

"You four, stay here," Miltia ordered.

"We're getting cleaned up," Melanie continued.

"Because even though he doesn't care," Miltia continued on.

"We're not showing up to Ozpin's covered in blood," Melanie finished. The four girls nodded, and took a seat on a nearby bench. The twins opened up the door, and started to go through their cleaning process.

The members of RWBY just waited on them. After seeing exactly how capable the girls were, and especially after Yang had been beaten handily by them earlier in the year, none of them really wished to make them mad.

"What do we do?" Yang asked, her foot tapping nervously. "We can't just not report this."

"I don't know," Blake said softly. "It seems to me that Ozpin is more then aware that this happens, and that it happens frequently."

"I agree," Weiss contributed. "Since he knows, we'll just tell him that we saw. Maybe then he'll be forced to do something. He is headmaster after all, and he has to play by a certain rulebook called the law."

"So we just say that we saw," Ruby finally said. "Clear?" Everyone nodded. The door opened up, and the twins instantly started to make their way towards Ozpin's office.

_Ozpin's Office_

He took another sip from his coffee, and cleared out more news reports about Junior's demise. It was disappointing to him that he hadn't been able to supply the girls with everything, that much was at least evident. But he was still intrigued to learn exactly what the girls had been able to learn.

The door to his office opened up, and the six of them walked into the room.

"Welcome back," Ozpin said. "What did you learn."

"They're in with Torchwick for money," Miltia started.

"And they don't trust any external informants with valuable knowledge," Melanie continued on.

"So he tried to resist," Miltia continued.

"And we put him down," Melanie finished. Ozpin nodded, and took one last sip from his coffee.

"Well, it appears that you fulfilled the requirements of your pay raise," Ozpin said. "I'll get the contract done as soon as possible. Good work." The twins turned to leave, but team RWBY remained. "What?" Ozpin asked.

"We saw their interview process," Ruby said. "All of it." Ozpin mumbled something to himself, and then faced the girls again.

"But did you really?" He asked.

"Of course we did!" Weiss said angrily. "We saw them! They tortured him!" Ozpin stood up, and looked down at team RWBY.

"If you wish to remain the mix of things, I suggest that you say nothing about this," Ozpin said angrily. "If I so much as hear about this, your roles at this school will be reduced. You saw nothing, you heard nothing, and you did nothing. This didn't happen, and it never will. Are, we, clear?" Team RWBY just looked up in fear at Ozpin. He never became this kind of person, not once. Now that he was forced to be the authoritarian, they could see exactly who he was. "I said, are we clear?" He repeated.

"Yes," all of RWBY said in unison.

"Good," he continued. "All of you are dismissed." Team RWBY turned to leave, and saw that the twins had been waiting on them. The door closed behind them, and Ozpin just sighed. He didn't know if he would be able to get RWBY's full cooperation again. At least he still had the twins. They were never too concerned about what was legal and what wasn't. They could operate within any given set of requirements, so long as they weren't too specific.

**End: Short update, I know and I'm sorry. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated. **


	11. Internal Disruption

Path to Redemption Ch. 11: Internal Disruption

**I am happy to say that this particular story is on it's home stretch, but I do indeed have a sequel planned. Made this decision fairly recently, so I'm excited that I know where I'm taking this thing.**

Ozpin got rid of the last of his files that were labeled _Junior Investigation, _and sighed. It had been a week since the informant's demise, and ever since then every high ranking hunter had taken interest to several of the details. Some of which included an unconventional pair spotted nearby the club before his demise. People started to ask him to send out a team to find this pair, but he always refused. He managed to keep the steady argument of there being no reason, but now people were investigating. They were finding matching descriptions surrounding the deaths of the Station and the Burrow, plus descriptions of the twins coming close to the descriptions of the assailants.

Of course it was the twins who had done that, but Ozpin had to pretend as though he had no idea that was the case. None of the other hunters in power actually knew of the twins and their affiliation with Ozpin. Had they learned of their presence, it would raise questions. Every hunter was willing to work within the rulebook, as was he. But he was the only one within a position of power who was willing to work around the unspoken parameters.

None of the others understood that he was willing to do for the law. The threat of major criminal organizations were becoming more and more pressing. While fools had their eyes set on the fading enemies, he had his eyes set on the new ones. Roman Torchwick wasn't the mastermind behind everything, nor were the White Fang. There was a bigger fish in the pond. And it came down to Ozpin to find it and fry it. Who said he couldn't hire people that knew their way in a criminal organization? Then again, there was some danger in doing something like this.

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

Yang set down her Ember Celica, and leaned her head against her pillow. It was the ending to a rough, rough week for her. The twins ignored the presence of her sister's team on campus, which couldn't of have been more okay with Yang. But the way they acted, it bothered Yang. The swagger that they had when Yang had first met them was back, but now they were more cautious and better fighters.

But that wasn't the only thing bugging Yang. When she had first fought them, Yang had been victorious. The second time the twins had won, but even then they were restricted. If it came down to it, and the gloves were off, Yang wasn't sure if she wanted to brawl with the twins again.

Their fighting skills were incredible, and those were only matched by their brutality. They were willing to do anything and everything to win, and extract what they wanted. Regardless of the means.

This mentality was one that Yang had encountered a few times, and every time it was an issue. They scrapped till the end, and even then kept going. When there was the consideration of two of them, and they were excellent fighters.

"What's on your mind?" A monotone voice asked. Yang looked up in surprise, and saw Blake's head resting on her bed.

"Oh, nothing!" Yang said quickly. Blake could tell that it wasn't nothing, and she just sighed.

"Twins?" Blake asked.

"Twins," Yang admitted.

"Listen, Yang," Blake said. "When I found out about the White Fang, I was concerned about grudges. But it seems like they've completely forgotten about me. The twins don't care about personal grudges, they care about getting paid. So long as you aren't in that paycheck, you'll be fine." Yang nodded, and flexed around her wrists. Blake may of have said things that made sense, but that didn't scare her from the twins.

Plus, there was still Ozpin. Yang didn't know what to think. He seemed so willing to ignore the fact that the twins had tortured someone. It worried Yang so much. What else did the headmaster have in his sleeve? What was his ultimate angle? Either way, he had established himself on the watch list.

_The Twins Housing_

Melanie wiped off the last piece of blood from her shoes, and smiled. Crystal clear. They hadn't actually been used for any missions since Junior, but that didn't mean they had been left with nothing. Ozpin had seen to them keeping their fighting game sharp against Grimm, using them in sparing class, and then having them tend to student fights. The blood was from a Grimm this time. A fair sized group of Beowolves had been spotted, and the twins deal with them with extreme efficiency.

But that was not the main thing on their brains. It had been a week since Ozpin made a move. Now they could care less about who won the battle of good against evil, or whatever they were calling it. I mean, they'd be employed no matter the outcome. What they did care about was how much action their employers had them doing.

If a job was boring to them, they would be more encouraged to ditch it. If a job was exciting, then they would try and keep it up. Right now, this job was boring. But they would honor their contract.

"Melanie," Miltia said, hanging up her claws. "When does our contract run out?"

"In a week," Melanie replied. "Our renegotiations only included the bonus, and not an extension. Why do you ask?"

"Because our contract is everything," Miltia replied. "We are employed, fed, everything with our contracts. I need to know these timelines."

"Hm," Melanie said calmly. "It has nothing to do with you looking through my stacks of files?"

"Possibly," Miltia smiled. "But still, do you really think that this job opportunity is for real?"

"I do," Melanie replied. "And I think it's something that we need to consider. The internal structure here is going to collapse."

"What with the brats from RWBY learning of Ozpin's role for us," Miltia agreed. "I'm willing to take it."

"Should we call?" Melanie asked. Miltia nodded, and Melanie pulled out her scroll. It was time to test the waters again. Especially now that they had caused so much ruckus for everyone.

**End: Surprise setup chapter. I'm sorry about the length, but I feel uncomfortable jamming too much in here that I don't want too. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	12. Wanted

Path to Redemption Ch. 12: Wanted

Ozpin took one last drink from his coffee, and leaned his head back. He had finally sent the twins off after an internal informant, and so far there was no news as to how they were doing. But that was the least of his concerns. The twins contracts were drawing to a close, which meant he would need to add on an extension. But after some of the odd bonuses, it made the numbers incredibly skewed.

It was actually almost impossible for him to give them a good extension, purely because it was going to cost him money. Perhaps just a little too much money. He wasn't sure that the price for the twins matched how much he might need them. Maybe there were other mercenaries out there that he could use in the same position as the twins. It was certainly worth the attempt.

He heard his scroll ping, and he briefly checked it.

_We have a location and a time._

_We can intercept partway through a raid._

_Excellent. Return to Beacon so we can discuss the time._

He leaned back in his chair, and sighed. Perhaps he would need the twins for just a little bit longer.

_Later on: Twins_

Both girls closed the door to their room behind them, and quickly went to work in cleaning up. The Faunus had given them a good run, literally. The one they had tracked down was a hare Faunus, and they had been quite eager to run. It came down to two simple shots at the knees, and two hits. After some questioning, they got the answers they wanted. They then just cleaned house, and started to prepare for the next day.

Yes, the next day was some kind of big dust raid that was going to directly involve the White Fang and Torchwick. That meant some time to prepare, and some information that they had already handed over to Ozpin. But, it also left them in an awkward position with their contract. That was drawing to a close, and that meant their time amongst Beacon was also ending. It had been a semi-decent run, with a lot of ups and downs. But a contract was a contract, and they had a new one that could be ready at any point in time.

A slight knock was heard at their door, and the twins both hesitated to let whoever it was in. They finally just tossed their weapons into their bathroom, and Miltia opened up the door.

"It's fine," she called back to Melanie. "It's Goodwitch."

"Professor Goodwitch," Goodwitch corrected instantly. "I just wanted to inform you that you will be moving out tomorrow, accompanied by team RWBY. They have the most experience dealing with Torchwick and the White Fang."

"No other hunter teams?" Melanie asked.

"Yes," Goodwitch answered instantly. "There will be two other hunter teams accompanying you, but they will meet you there. You will be traveling with RWBY, and only RWBY."

"A first year team," Miltia said annoyedly. "How wonderful."

"They are a very talented first year team," Goodwitch argued. "And I hate to say it, but they are your best bet into this organization."

"What about our contract?" Melanie asked.

"That will be up for discussion after tomorrow," Goodwitch continued on, turning to leave. "And yes, I know that the contract is technically up tonight. But, Ozpin wants to determine your pay through this final mission. Good luck you two." Goodwitch turned to leave, and the twins just traded eye contact. What an interesting position they were suddenly placed in.

**End: Setup, filler, whatever it is that you want to call it, this is that kind of chapter for the finale. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	13. Finale

Path to Redemption Ch. 13: Finale

**Hey, it's the finale. Don't expect a sequel for a while because this sequel is something that I'd want to put down and step away from for a while. But I do actually have tickets to RTX so if anyone's going and would like to meet me, give me a shoutout in the comments or PM me. Also, my pace overall as a writer might be slowed down because of some of the medication that I am taking, and I'm hoping that it won't affect the quality of my work.**

Miltia raked her claws against each other, and stared out the window. Today was the day that their final raid under contract would be conducted. They were currently in route to the spot just before the raid, and team RWBY were all talking nervously. Neither of the twins could hear what was being said, but Melanie could easily tell by their body posture that they were talking about them.

None of team RWBY had seemed particularly eager to go on the mission once they had learned of their company. They were reassured by the twins {since Ozpin couldn't do so without acknowledging the fact that they did things like this} that there was no questions that needed to be asked. The rules were very clear cut. Go in, kill everyone, get out. But RWBY still didn't fully understand what it was that they should expect from the twins.

Both of them were filled with a tragic past, and despite what they said, it must of have affected them. They were precise in combat, brutal in execution, and definite in killings. This was not how people who were completely fine acted.

The twins still just attributed it to the field they worked in. A lot of employers, both criminals and the lawmen, looked for flash. Having a brutal and precise reputation made everything that came their way that much better. Either way, the twins were not ready to accept that this was how they were viewed. They weren't victims of their past, they were executioners of their future.

The bullhead came to a landing, and the twins both quickly stood up. They exited the vehicle, trailed shortly by team RWBY. They saw two groups, one with 2 men and 2 woman and the other consisting of all men, waiting on them.

"You must be RWBY," one of the men from the group of all males said instantly. "And we are already familiar with the Malachite Twins. We've all hunted you down, only to have your warrants called off." He was a tall man with broad shoulders. A mace was clearly strapped to his back, and his highlighted his reddish brown hair. He had a pair of red eyes to accompany his look.

"Tricks of the trade," Miltia said instantly.

"You learn how to survive," Melanie finished.

"So I see," the hunter mumbled. "Anyways, my name is Wallace, and this is team WALL. We're the lead hunter team, but I am aware that Ozpin has granted the twins official lead. The team accompanying us is team ASSN, they're here primarily for fighting."

"Understood," Ruby said, moving her way past the twins. "I'm Ruby, and we're here too."

"Yes, you're surveillance," one of the men in WALL said. "Well, a last line."

"What?" Yang said, clearly outraged.

"We're supposed to call you in if need be," Wallace explained. Even he had heard tales of the blonde's temper, and that was something that they didn't need before entering into a raid. "Please, hold off for now."

"Fine," Yang gave in.

"We'll be out here," Ruby continued. "And the second that you call, we'll be inside."

"I'm sure you will," Miltia said boredly.

"We'll be doing all of the work," Melanie continued. Yang took a step forward, but was quickly met with a pair of claws.

"Ah, ah, ah," Miltia growled. "No words, blondie. Stay put until we tell you too." Yang backed away, and Miltia lowered her claws.

"Here's what we're going to do," Melanie started. "ASSN, you specialize in stealth, so you're getting us inside. Then WALL will lead the way, with us trailing shortly. ASSN, you're going in last and you've got clean up. RWBY, you know what you're supposed to do."

"Are we clear?" Miltia finished. Everyone nodded, and she grinned. "Good. ASSN, get going." The other team nodded, and ran towards the front door of the large warehouse that loomed nearby.

The twins couldn't actually see what was going on. But they were fine. As long as ASSN got them inside, they would deal with everything else. Soon, they saw the signal {which was just the warehouse opening}, and WALL started to move up. The twins followed behind them, finding how oddly appropriate their team name was now.

The girls and the men entered into the warehouse, and looked around. One of the members of ASSN was lying on the ground, and it was clear by the bullet holes that she was dead. WALL just ran forward, and clashed with nearby White Fang. Miltia ran out as well, with Melanie trailing just behind her.

Miltia quickly had to raise her claws in a defensive strike, and she looked to see a White Fang mask staring her down. She easily threw away his sword, and brought her blades through his chest. Melanie leaped over her, and swung around her shoe into the chest of a White Fang standing on one of the many boxes that existed inside of the warehouse.

Both girls heard a clicking sound, and they ran behind a set of boxes. A barrage of bullets went sailing into the crates, and both twins were silently hoping that the crates were bullet proof. They both heard two bodies fall to the floor, and they identified one member of WALL and one of ASSN. Wallace ducked behind the crates they were at, and smiled over to the two girls.

"Well that all went to shit rather fast," he remarked. "They were ready for us. Not too surprising, but I can't believe that we lost Leo and two of ASSN."

"What are they using?" Miltia asked.

"Some kind of minigun," Wallace said. "I tried having Leonard get off a shot, but he's too close." Melanie sighed, and pulled out her scroll. Just as she did, a small piece of the crate broke off. Melanie hurried up dialing in the number, and quickly brought the scroll up to her ear.

"Do you need us in?" Ruby's voice came from the other end.

"No, stay out there," Melanie said quickly. "We're pinned down by some sort of a minigun. You have a sniper, if you could please assist us."

"I'm on it." The line went silent, and Melanie just kept her back pressed against the crate.

"Well?" Miltia asked.

"She said she's on it," Melanie explained. As if one cue, the window in front of them shattered and something whized over their heads. The gunfire stopped, and the three of them peaked out from behind their crates.

"Did I get him?" Ruby's voice came.

"You got him," Miltia shouted out. "Stay outside, we might need that support again."

"Okie dokie." The line went silent again, and the twins both moved away. Wallace went off to find what remained of his team and ASSN, while the twins continued to look around for their targets. Both of them heard a loud click, forcing them to turn.

Two men were standing behind them. Both of them were dressed in White Fang attire, and nothing about their appearance stood out. What did stand out were the two axe blades that rested on a spear hilt that both of them were holding. Without a word, Miltia ran forward.

She swung around her claws at the first one, which he easily blocked. The second one swung around their strike right at Miltia's exposed side, but he was stopped beforehand by Melanie's boot. She quickly twisted her blade up, and threw him slightly off balance. She quickly brought around her shoe into the side of the weapon that didn't have a blade on it, and sent it spiraling up towards the ceiling.

He quickly backed away from her, and reached to pull out a rifle. Melanie ran forward, and swung her boot straight up to his neck. He let out a slight gasp, and then fell to the ground. Melanie flipped around his body, and started to unhook his rifle.

Miltia didn't have the benefit of an off-guard opponent to fight. Her opponent was swinging around his blade with a vengeance. Miltia saw several openings, but held off until she fully identified his pattern. Once she did that, as opposed to backing up, she stepped forward. Expecting his opponent to back up, the axemen overshot with his strike. It sailed harmlessly over Miltia's head, and she knocked away the blade. She quickly thrust her arms forward into his stomach, and then twisted up. The White Fang let out one final gasp, and then fell to the ground.

"Check for a rifle," her sister's voice called out. Miltia flipped him over, and ripped the weapon off of his back. She quickly loaded in a clip, and made sure that it was ready to fire. As soon as she did, Miltia looked over at her sister and nodded. Both of the twins walked off, and tried to see anything.

Neither of them were looking for too long, because they quickly found a door. It wasn't a door to outside, it was a door to a separate room. One that was private. Wallace walked over to them, and he looked exhausted.

"What was left of my team and ASSN ran into some of the bigger players," Wallace said, almost absently. "I'm the only backup you'll be getting unless you call in RWBY." Both of the twins nodded, and then looked at the lock. They simply raised up their rifles, and open fired. The lock quickly broke off, and Wallace opened up the door.

They entered the room, and raised around their rifles. They saw a man in a white coat standing over a table, a cane just out of his reach.

"Roman Torchwick," Wallace said instantly. "You're going to be coming with us." The man turned around, a smug look resting on his face.

"I see two girls with rifles and a tired man," he said confidently. "I also see no real threat." Both of the twins put a bullet in his arms, both of which were stopped easily by his aura.

"I see one man," Miltia started in a mocking tone.

"With no way out," Melanie continued.

"We got him," Wallace said into his scroll. A voice called out in reply, one that the twins could faintly identify as Ruby. Wallace turned back around, and raised up his weapon, which the twins were guessing had some kind of firearm capability.

"Look around," Wallace requested. "We might find something here that requires him being taken into custody for further questioning." The twins nodded, and started to look around, understanding exactly what he wanted.

They found a stack of papers on his desk, and lowered their rifles to flip through them. They both saw something that stood out to them, and quickly picked it up. It was a binding contract to someone, someone named-.

"According to this you have a contract to Cinder Fall," Miltia said.

"Yes," Torchwick said, staring at the twins carefully.

"You're some kind of a big piece in her plan?" Melanie followed up.

"Wait, who's Cinder Fall?" Wallace asked, slightly confused.

"Yes," Torchwick continued. "She and the other two want me for something."

"That's perfect," Miltia said, looking at her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Wallace asked, trying to get an answer.

"Nothing important to you," Melanie said. Both her and Miltia tucked away the piece of paper, and turned around to face Torchwick and Wallace. Without a moments hesitation, they raised up their rifles, and open fired on Wallace. He didn't have a single moment to move, and his aura was too low to stop any of the rounds being fired at him. He fell over, the open wounds bleeding profusely. The twins didn't even bother to check if he was dead.

"And what's this?" Torchwick asked, picking up his cane. "Was she really right about you two?"

"We're not playing for you," Miltia said quickly.

"We're playing for a big contract," Melanie continued.

"I'm assuming you have a back way out of here," Miltia said.

"Unless you want to face another team," Melanie continued.

"Oh but of course," Torchwick said, taking a bow. "I was only waiting on you."

_The Warehouse_

Team RWBY stepped around all of the bodies, taking note of everything they saw. The bodies of ASSN, and 3 of the 4 members of Wallace particularly stood out to the four members of RWBY, and left an impression. They finally reached the point that Wallace had told them about, and they opened up the door.

All of them looked around, trying to find their comrades.

"Wallace!" Ruby yelled out, wondering if maybe he was in the back. "Miltia! Melanie!" Blake let her eyes trail around the room, and something caught her peripheral view. She quickly looked down, and let out a startled gasp. The other three looked down, and let out a similar gasp. Wallace's body was resting their, full of bullet holes. The girls looked over him, trying to find any evidence. They flipped her around, and let out another gasp. There was a message written in clear blood, and they didn't like it.

_We play for a contract, not for any sense of allegiance. _

_Elsewhere_

The twins walked into the compound, trailing just behind Torchwick. They saw a faint glow in the distance, causing them to stop suddenly.

"Don't be alarmed," a sultry voice called back. A woman in a red dress stepped forward, trailed shortly by another woman and a man. "We're here to discuss business after all."

**End: Look forward to sequel, which may be released within the next day or so. Final questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	14. NOTICE

**Quick A/N, new story is up for a sequel. Road to Exile. Hope you give it a read. **


End file.
